


Turning Point

by blackcrystaly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon! Sam, Demon!Dean, M/M, Not a dark fic, Religious themes not prejudice, light bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam claims his inheritance and Dean reveals he is a fallen angel who has been waiting for his lover's acceptance of his true nature as the First of the Fallen. Both men decide to go back home and convince Castiel to go with them. There a new journey of self discovery and love begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home is where the heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First of the Fallen has returned. His Consort, a former angel, has been waiting for that moment. Before the Royal couple can go home there is one more thing they need to do: speak with a certain rebel angel.

Things went down really, really, fast, Dean smiled evilly at the sight of his brother changing... now he had accepted his true nature and calling he finally could put an end to the charade!

Sam's eyes fixed on the smaller man and his mouth curved into an arrogant, proud, gesture.

"Nicely played, angel..." He said dragging the other man to him.

"Seven thousand years and you still call me that!" The blonde exclaimed with joy.

"What can I say? You were such a perfect one back then." His eyes shone softly, he still remembered the old days and their first encounters.

The blonde one pulled the other's mouth to his lips taking him by the nape, and they kissed thoroughly, passionately.

"I missed you so much! I mourned you, angel, for over a century before I could join you." The taller one said once they separated, his eyes showing a deep sadness and concern.

"I'm sorry about that! They set us up and I couldn't do anything but try to save what was left of us." The green eyed one's voice was dark; he still felt that defeat as a personal offense, and the deaths of those under his command an affront to be avenged. But there was something else there, something more bone close... he felt humiliated.

"Hey..." The brunette said lifting his face to force their gazes to meet. "You saved most of our warriors and the ones who went down didn't blame you then and they don't do it now."

"You sure about that? I went down, you know, not so long ago." It was an offhanded remark.

True, he hadn't been tortured as he had told to his human souled brother almost a year before, but he had felt some contempt and something akin to hatred hidden under all the respect and solicitousness. Truth, it wasn't a general thing, but it was there and hurt.

Sam's golden orbs shone darkly, he knew his lover well enough to know that he would never tell him what had really happened in his absence but he had other means to find it, and if someone had so much as looked at his angel the wrong way he was extracting long, painful, revenge on the offender.

" _Stop it!_ " Dean's hold tightened. "I don't need you defending my honor, I can do it all by myself, and you know it. I beat your ass more than once, remember?" He wasn't talking about their human incarnation and they both knew it, he referred to those old days of the war in Heaven, back when things were messier but clearer.

"Only because I was too busy looking at your tempting body!" The brunette answered with a lustful smile and licked his lips; he remembered now, in full vivid color his lover's light body, his whole presence, his righteousness and the sadness in his eyes: for himself, for the ones he had to fight against... and a little spark just too tiny for anyone else to notice... anyone who wasn't him. Once he saw it, he just knew he couldn't let that go to waste, that fire had to be stroked, made stronger... and that's when he decided to lure Dean out of Heaven... it had taken him more than a century but at the end the warrior angel had fallen completely.

The shorter one laughed hard.

"That was the lie you told yourself all those times I send you running with your tail between your legs?!" He said it in a good naturedly manner, not really wanting to start a little fight on the ground before they had time to do some other, more pleasant, things.

They kissed again, simply pleased at being re-united.

 

 

A cough from behind called them back to the real world: Ruby was standing there, tall and arrogant in yet another body.

The smaller one turned around in his brother's hug.

"Well done, Ruby." Dean said softly and walked the two steps that separated them. Without previous notice he threw a right punch at her, one that send the now red-head to the ground." That was for sleeping with him."

The demoness laughed.

"I'm glad you are back for good, I feared you would go back to the other side, judging by the  _connection_  you shared with Castiel." She said while standing up without any kind of help with a little bit of malice in her voice.

Dean threw her an ill look, but decided it wasn't the time not the place to bicker with her; instead he chose to hug the woman.

"I've missed you!" She said in low voice, they have known each other for a long time, been colleagues first and friends later. Ruby was one of the many who had cried over the blonde's temporal demise.

"I'm so glad you could make it! You were one of my best!" The smaller one said in the same tone.

Behind them the golden eyed demon was smiling, happy at the jealousy display of his angel. This time he would get it right, he thought, sobering up suddenly. There was no way he would let the history repeat itself, Dean was no going to be taken away from him again! They were going to get married and blood bonded. The full commitment and marriage ceremony would take place as soon as he could arrange it, and since he was the boss it would be made quick and with the outmost care.

By the time he stop plotting the other two were looking at him with suspicion on their faces. Sam tried for an innocent smile, which made the others look at each other worriedly. Damn it! They knew him well!

"We have to go back; it's time to make sure everyone knows you are back in full charge." The girl said breaking the silence, her black eyes going from one to the other. "No matter what you think, captain, we miss you very much, some of us were waiting anxiously for your return." This last part was for the green eyed one only.

He nodded in acknowledgement and turned back to look back at his lover trying to decide which was the best way to express the thoughts on his mind; finally he saw that there was no easy one and went on as he did in a fight, right to the point and with accuracy.

"I can't go yet, I'm worried about Cas... he was so close..." He said making a gesture approaching his thumb and index finger letting a little space between the two.

Sam's eyes shone darkly, he didn't like the way his lover's voice softened while saying the angel's nickname, didn't even like the fact that he had given him one.

"He tried to help me and saved you,  _we owe him!_ " He protested rising one hand to stop the other's tirade before it began. "And I think he would make such an interesting demon..."

The young girl raised an eyebrow but didn't said a word, it wasn't her place, but she felt a little bit curious: her commander officer, her friend, had never tried to personally bring any do-gooder to their side, not that their monarch would let him anywhere near an angel during their first centuries together... and even after that, finally causing Dean to threaten to leave him if the brunette didn't accept him going into battle, and of course, the man had relented but it was a constant source of conflict between the two of them: it was almost like he feared that someone could steal the green eyed one away from him.

He had seen Sam less worried about Dean getting injured during a combat than hearing him say anything about Heaven, or his old acquaintances. The whole Council had learnt the hard way not to suggest in any way any kind of undercover operation where Dean had to play a part that involving some contact with the holy hosts, even if would have made things easier. It was an usual tactic especially when a fall was still fresh because angels had a thing for trying to lure their lost ones back... and some times they had took full advantage of it, recruiting more light beings for their side.

" _Fine._ " The regal demon said clearly bothered, while putting his right arm once more around his lover's waist, and dragging him to his body.

"Don't be like that..." Dean murmured while trying his best to look innocent.

" _What do you expect?!_  We are together at least, after almost thirty years, and instead of wanting to go home and enjoy ourselves for the next ten decades or so you want to go after some little angel with delusions of turning you into a savior of mankind!" He was angry and showing it.

The color of his eyes shone darkly and his aura was of a radiant golden, dangerous and edgy, but Dean was unimpressed, he had seen it all before, several times: when they fought against each other at the birth of men; when he told Sam that wanted to go out and fight, to help them against his old partners, to be more than just a pampered former angel on Hell; when at least threatened to left the Chief of the Fallen if he didn't cut the crap and let Dean do what he knew how to do best; when he was hurt after a particularly vicious combat; when someone tried to assassinate him... and the blonde knew that there were only two ways of calming his lover down: he could either have sex with him or speak fast and explain his reasons hoping Sam didn't get lost in his rage.

" _He was beginning to doubt!_ He has questions now; he is not going on blind faith anymore! You  _know_  how hard that can be, having to face the fact that you are expect to obey not to think on your own, to enjoy some freedom!" He remembered only too well.

" _You like him!_ " Sam accused while the energy around him got more and more whirlwind: his emotions were running high and spiraling out of control; he was after all a creature of sensations not of restraint.

" _He reminds me of my old self!_  I  _had you then, Sammy, he doesn't have anyone!_ " He was almost yelling now.

The taller one looked at him for a while, not saying another word. He knew his brother: if he insisted on an immediate departure the other would make sure to stay behind and do what he wanted anyways, and he really didn't want to spend the first day of their new time together apart from him. No matter how much Dean enjoyed the sex, when he was mad at something he couldn't separate it from their bedroom.

"I can't argue with that logic..." The brunette said with a soft smile, subduing the golden energy, he knew better, after all his angel had always been like that: one of the fiercest warriors out there and at the same time one who could worry sick about those he liked. "But after we make sure he is okay we are going straight for the bed, and we are not appearing for the next week or so!"

The blonde licked his lips hungrily before turning to her second in command.

"We won't need you anytime soon, Ruby, go home and rest. If you find someone on your path tell them that the King is going back." Dean spoke softly now, the argument was over and he was calmed.

"Thank you." She said, giving a short nod "Call me if you need me." The red-head added as an after thought before disappearing.

 

 

Dean sat down on the ground, his legs crossed, in front of him appeared an old table full of twisted signs. His eyes turned full emerald, in his back a pair of black wings unfolded, his right fingertips touching the left ones, forming a pyramid, and a ball of blue energy manifested itself inside of it; a sphere that began to grow quickly, when it was condensed and big enough the blonde opened his hands and let it rest just above the table.

At his back Sam shook his head; his lover still used the old ceremonies to evoke his old partners in good deeds.

When the energy began to change, to lose its shape, the smaller man stood up and went to the other's arms; they kept in silence, just waiting for their guest to appear.

 

Four minutes later the dark haired man appeared in front of them, he seemed confused and shocked but not angry, not in the least. His black eyes were very open, like his had been so long ago...

"Dean...  _what?!_ " He asked, his own voice betraying his pain at seeing the blonde turned into a full blooded demon. He couldn't do anything for him anymore, now he was out of reach for him: his charge had betrayed himself, his friends and him, and what hurt the most was that he couldn't understand why. The hunter had seemed so focused on destroying every demon and monster that crossed his path, he had such a talent for it, he was so passionate about his opinion of them... why would he... how could he do something like this? Especially after what was done to him in the Pit! He still remembered, he would never forget the state he had found his charge when he finally could put him out! Dean had been a shadow of himself for a long time, and he had been shattered and broken to the very core... he had felt his soul in pain, tortured, he had seen the nightmares!

It didn't make any sense.

And why was Sam Winchester hugging his brother, his demonic brother, like that? He moved his head to a side and studied them very carefully, there was something odd. His instincts told him that he had to look closer. After a little while, he felt like a curtain being lift and could see the truth: both men where full demons now... more than that Sam was the Devil himself.

He felt his heart shatter... he had failed so miserably... and had lost everything.

" _How could you...?_ " He stopped there, there were just too many questions that started with that three words and he wasn't sure which he wanted an answer to. Plus, there was something much more urgent: why would the green eyed one summon him for? He wanted to gloat? Maybe used the chance to destroy his human vessel and his heavenly body at the same time?

"I was human, Cas. But before that... well I was just like you." Dean spoke softly while getting closer, leaving behind at his lover, who kept all expression out of his face with supreme effort.

"What do you mean?" He asked while looking at every side, he may need to make a quick escape in the very near future and wanted to have at least some idea of where to run.

Dean laughed evilly.

"I used to be an angel, Cas, one of Michael's... I suppose they don't talk about me anymore." He said with his usual humor.

The brunette's eyes showed clearly his astonishment at the revelation but there wasn't the least trace of doubt in them: even now he chose to believe in the blonde. He knew of course that some of his brothers had chosen to go to the other side freely: the fallen ones they were called, but he had never paid much attention to their names. He had always wondered how could they leave Heaven, it seemed such a fool thing to do, why would someone voluntarily want to go to Hell?

Now, reluctantly, he began to understand, or at least, he thought he did, but he didn't have time for analyzing his epiphany, he had to know what the Winchester had planned for him in the next few minutes, not that he expected a rescue party, he had forsaken any help when he fought Zacharias off Dean and Sam's back.

"Why did you call me?" He ventured to question finally.

"Because I'm going back with Sam and I'm worried about you. You don't have a place to go anymore, Zacharias will make sure of it, and you'll be an easy target on your own..." Dean spoke with authority and sincerity, he liked this one, he wanted to help him, give him a chance, a choice "And  _because I remember_ , Cas, I remember how difficult it was for me: having these doubts, these interrogations, that no one could or wanted to answer to. I remember myself trying to convince me that we were doing the right thing, that they were wrong, and how awful I felt while supporting those ideas. But I wasn't as brave as you, Cas, I didn't defy them directly, one day I just called Sam and went off with him..."

 

He opened his mind to the other to share his memories with the rebel heavenly host and got lost in his reminiscing:

He had been fighting with himself for so long, hearing Michael's orders and wondering why he was doing this? Why he was fighting this war that didn't feel his anymore?

He knew he couldn't address his concern to their Commander just like that, he didn't want to be violently cast out of Heaven like his... what was him? Like Sam had been, he wasn't nearly old enough to take the fall without very serious consequences.

"You seem off today, brother."

He turned around to face the senior officer.

"It's nothing." He said trying his best to shield himself from the other; he didn't want to be caught in a flagrant lie.

"It doesn't seem like it." The other insisted.

Dean had had enough.

"I'm worn out, okay? We have been going to battle non-stop since last decade, I don't want to comply but, I am tired, and my leg isn't fully healed yet, so I'm worried if I will be in my full capacity for this next campaign."

The black haired angel looked at him quite surprised, certainly he had never talked that much, much less expressed in such a way.

"You should have told me this sooner, Dean. I would have made sure you got more time off between battles, you are very important to us, brother."

"Thanks Michael, but you told it yourself, you need everyone in the front, and being an officer it's my duty to be present unless I'm utterly incapacitated."

The other took his hand and looked directly at his eyes.

"No, brother, you got that part wrong: yes, I need all the wings I can get but not at the expense of putting yourself in unnecessary danger."

"I can do my work, no need to worry." His tone was far more aggressive than he intended.

He saw Michael's gaze harden and that was never a good thing.

"Something is very wrong for you to be talking to me like that, Dean, please don't hold it a secret, and share your thoughts with me."

" _So you can do to me what you did to Samael?_ " He asked out of the blue, almost violently.

The Commander of the Warrior Angels gave a step back, and let his face show his shock, his right hand went to the top of his sword almost automatically, but he got a grip on himself and put it aside.

"What do you mean, brother?"

" _He went to you_ , he spoke to you, asked for your support  _and you personally threw him out of Heaven._ "

Michael nodded.

"We fought in a fair fight; he lost and was expelled, because he was planning a coup de etat."

"Who decided that? What if he wasn't planning to take the power? What if he just wanted to be able to express his thoughts? His disagreement?"

"Why do you bring this old matter back?" The other voice was between curious and bothered.

"That's all it is for you, Michael: old history?" He was feeling sadder and sadder by the second, how could he trust his life to this angel at his side when he cast aside his own older brother with such ease?

" _It's not._ " It was almost a hiss.

Dean looked at him with a new look, he was intrigued now.

"It won't be old history until this war ends, he chose his own fate, he decided to rebel. Samael was given choice back then: he could repent and come back, all forgiven and forgotten or stay away forever! And he did none! He is still at war with us, contaminating us and the humans with his lies! He  _calls_  it alternative, he  _calls_  it free thinking... and he takes away a soul after another: what does he gives them? Material gains, things they will only need and use for a short time and then they are forever his, at his mercy, in his kingdom. And yet, while he does it, he fights us for our own place. Even if he didn't want to take the power then, he certainly does now, don't fool yourself, brother, he wants to be the King of Heaven."

The blonde nodded but at the same time he knew in his heart that the General was dead wrong, he couldn't understand their brother... not in the least, because he couldn't empathize with him; Michael had never doubted, he had always obeyed, had always gone by the orders... he couldn't, not anymore, not since he had spoken to Sam, not since he had heard his side of the story, seen his memories.

"I'm sorry, brother, like I say, I'm tired and worn out. I won't bring this painful issue back again." He said trying to sound calm and collected; he needed to get away from the other soon or would lose it again. He was feeling so much, so soon, it was as if someone had opened the proverbial flood gates and he couldn't stop himself.

The older angel put his strong arm over his left shoulder, effectively standing in front of him.

"You are too young to know much about that time, who told you about it?" The eyes were shining dangerously.

"I asked around." He said sternly, putting his old mask back.

"Why?"

"I wanted to know the enemy." He explained sharply.

Michael seemed pleased at the answer and freed him.

"Go get some rest, brother, and if you ever got more questions, please, come to me... I will tell you everything, I have nothing to hide."

Dean nodded and walked away.

 

That day he made his choice, the last conversation with the Commander helped him to make up his mind. He walked to the farthest side of Heaven, to the borders, a zone were no angel ventured alone: it was the perfect place to an ambush since it was the only place where their enemies could access freely; their maker had wanted to make sure that if some of his sons and daughters wanted to come back they had a place where they could present themselves and ask for sanctuary.

He stood there for a minute and then summoned Sam thinking of him long and hard enough to make sure that the other felt his calling. No rituals needed, the Devil was certainly much easier to reach those days.

"Dean, what a surprise! I wasn't expecting your call today." The man said softly, his eyes shining and his whole presence radiating. "This place is  _so_  depressing..." He seemed to be speaking to himself now.

The blonde angel licked his lips nervously; he was beginning to lose some of his courage, so he had to do this quickly.

"I was thinking about you..."

The brunette fixed his intense gaze on him but didn't say anything, giving him time enough to think his next words.

"I spoke to Michael today, about the fight between the two of you..." The green eyed one interrupted abruptly.

He black wings moved a little, back and fro, but still not a word.

" _I have doubts._ " He said finally, sitting down on the hard floor, and putting his head between his hands "I don't know who to believe anymore! I spend my whole life fighting against you and your kin, crying over every one you destroyed or take away, feeling that somehow I had failed, and then...  _you spoke to me! Why?_ " He asked, rising his head once more to see at the fallen angel. "Why did you question my beliefs? Why did you ask me to come over here all those times to tell me about your side of the story? Why did you come here and ask me about me?" Those were the questions that troubled him the most.

Sam smiled sweetly, he still remembered that beautiful, captivating, smile and getting down took him by his arms and forced him to stand up.

"Because one day I saw this tiny spark in your eyes and just knew I couldn't let it die. Because, you are much more than a warrior. Because you are beautiful, strong, obstinate, and full of life. Because you are perishing here and none of them can see it,  _but I can._ " His voice low and seductive.

He understood now, why so many of his brothers had let themselves be talked into walking out of Heaven, little he knew that he was one of the very few that the brunette came to personally.

Dean felt one of the hands go to his waist and circle it, drawing him closer to the hot body in front of him, while the other, was at his nape.

"You don't belong here anymore, if you ever did, Dean. Came with me, let me show you Hell...  _let me take you home._ " His voice was so calm, so controlled, and yet so full of promises...

He took a deep breath, he had to think with a clear head, if he did this... he would never see his brothers again, he would never be able to come back, he was forever saying good bye to the only thing he really knew. Was it worthy? This... attraction could vanish the second he put his feet on the Pit, the golden eyed one could be lying through his teeth just to take him there... but he didn't thought so... the memories he had shared with him had been real.

He closed his eyes and let his head fall into the other's strong shoulder.

"If this is a trap..." He murmured against the other's neck, and felt the body tremble against his own... Sam desired him!!! He could feel it now, his body reacting to his own. Realization shook him, and he looked at the other once more.

Sam was smiling at him, this time it was more edgy, more feral... a tongue appeared between the thin lips and licked them.

The blonde's pupils dilated... he had never imagined he could feel something physical for the brunette, not because he wasn't attractive, which he was, but because he had only experienced something like that very rarely, and most of the time it was connected to celebrating he was still alive after a particularly long battle.

"Will you come with me, Dean? Will you let yourself be free of this golden cage? Will you let me stroke the fire inside of you, make it shine like a flame in the night?"

The green eyed one smiled, he would miss this place, he would miss his friends and comrades, but... even if it was only for very little time, even if it only lasted one coupling... it would be  _worthy._

"Promise me you won't betray me before having let me feel you inside of me at least once." He said it with a dark voice.

_Lust._

Lust had been his downfall, but it wasn't just about the sex, it was about the thought behind it: he wanted to feel needed and loved, cherished and taken care of, even if for a little while, he didn't want to be responsible for the lives or death of hundreds, he wanted to be safe for an hour of two in the arms of someone who could defend for himself.

Sam had laughed hard and kissed him, right there and then, on the lips... had invaded his mouth and claimed it fiercely.

"I'll keep you for a long time, angel." He said when they separated.

Then turned around, keeping his hold on the blonde's waist and opened a portal.

"Last chance to run, Dean: if you cross this bridge with me you are mine for all eternity."

He nodded, appreciating the gesture, but he had made his choice.

"Show me the way, Light Bearer." He said with a smile.

Sam told him; days later that he had made him incredibly happy using one of his favorites nicknames.

 

He got back to the present, and smiled at Cas once more.

"Come with us, you can be an honored guest for the next thousand years, we won't ask anything of you except to stay until we are ready to emerge again." He spoke very calmly.

Everyone in the room could tell that time was a pressing issue; still they remained quiet and silent.

Finally, after almost a full minute Castiel took a step back.

" _No._ " He said simply. This wasn't Dean anymore; he couldn't trust the creature in front of him just because it looked like his... charge.

"Please, Cas,  _don't do this to yourself_. You go back to them and you will be shunned out, locked up in Heaven forever, you will lose all contact with humans, you will never stop hurting inside, every day someone will be there to remind you that you weren't the perfect boy. If you come with us, I promise, you won't be mistreated in any way, we can spend time together... we can talk about the old days, the war and how the humans got trapped in the middle, and you may even understand why all this is happening."

The brunette looked at him with sad eyes, he looked so defenseless that it broke Dean's heart, while Sam began to understand why this creature was so important to his lover: he had taken the blonde out of Heaven long before his eyes were that lost, the fire that consumed... yes, this little angel needed a lot of demonic help and as long as he didn't try to take his lover away he would make sure he got it.

"Dean is right, Castiel, you can't go back anymore, even if they took you in again." The one with golden eyes spoke very rationally, looking directly at the black orbs, at the shattered aura of the young one.

"They tortured you, Dean, and you were one of them." His voice was low, tired, it was the exhaustion that came when from the combination of being centuries old, of facing the new, hurtful, truth of his existence as a cast off, and finally of trying to fighting this temptation.

Sam growled at that, making the other two jump.

" _What?!_ " He roared.

" _Calm down, Sammy!_ " The blonde one put his hand over the other's heart, and tried to calm him down, which wasn't an easy thing to do, considering the way his aura has all but exploded, filling the room with a furious golden-red light.

Damn! He could as well put a neon advertisement of their location!

" _It was all for the show!_ " He continued looking directly at the shadowed orbs, giving his back to the newcomer "It had to look real, so yes, I let them hook me up and put some chains through me, and no, I'm not telling you who helped me and you are not killing them slowly..."

The taller man took his lover by the nape and gave him a furious, punishing, kiss. They stood like that for a long time, hunger and fury, sensation and emotion.

 

Castiel knew it was his chance to run away, to escape. It was his last opportunity to win his entrance back to Heaven: he only had to let the other's know where this two were hiding. But a strange force kept him glued to the floor; it wasn't magic, he could tell that. He felt weird about the whole scene that unfolded in front of him: he wanted to shout at them, force them to stop that... that... blatant show of love while he was there all alone, unloved, abandoned, betrayed...

His mind went back to Dean's claim of being a fallen angel, to the little flashes of reminiscences he had shared with him, should he trust that they were real?

And why would these two demons, the word brought a hollow pain to his whole soul, lie to him? He wasn't important anymore, he had no more holy contacts, his power was considerably reduced, someone had put a price to his head and anyone who dared to speak to him was in for terribly punishments.

"Will you give us a chance?" Dean's voice startled him; the green eyed one had turned towards him once more, one arm around his lover's waist, his wings extended.

He had been completely lost in his own mind...  _his own mind_ , funny, he had never thought of that: he had always been connected with the others so deeply that even when he was alone he wasn't, not inside, he only had to close his eyes and they were there sharing their chants, their words, their love. Now, he didn't have any of that, if he closed his eyes he could see wonderful things that were his creation, his imagination, his dreams... he couldn't feel his brothers and sisters' emotions, he couldn't share his with them.

Both men stood there, eyes fixed on him, waiting for his answer as if they had all eternity.

He knew what he should say, he had done it several times before when he had encountered others like them in his wanderings... well, not exactly like them, demons which used human faces and thought they could temp an angel with empty promises and/or foul threats. This two were something else, he knew them, had shared his space with them, had argued with them; had experienced new profoundness of feeling, had lost his home for them, for believing in them most that in a cause, a word, a promise. Moreover, these brothers, these fallen angels had the power to comply with whatever they promised.

" _Yes._ " He said finally, nodding his head and giving a step towards them.

The blonde smiled at him, a charming gesture, and tended his free hand to him.

"Come..." He said "Come of your own free will, join us, be our friend, our guest, and regain that which is rightfully yours: the fire inside, the creative impulse, dreams and fantasies of your own."

Oh, the voice! Yes, he couldn't doubt anymore: this being in front of him had been an angel once, and just like him had taken the hand of a demon to discover new worlds, new depths of himself, and had become a new being, a different warrior, more edgy, more complex. He felt curiosity: what kind of demon would he make? What part of his own character would he discover?

He made the few steps to the others quickly, while his legs trembled, his whole being screaming at this big treason of his own nature, or wasn't it? He had been conditioned to despise these creatures, to think less of them, to never trust them, to destroy their physical manifestations wherever they were and now he was going against all of it: he was going with them to Hell, willingly nonetheless... this was... a cosmic joke! He had been a perfectly good angel: obedient, soft spoken, calm and collected, faithful, respectful of his elders and of the hierarchy and now he was the one leaving all behind because he couldn't believe them anymore, because he had been touched by these two humans, these Winchesters who turned to be the Devil and his Consort!

 

Sam and Dean both hugged the angel and each other forming a tight triangle. It was time to go back home. In a short while they would begin to plan new ways to take over Heaven and Earth, but in the meantime they had a newcomer to take care of, a ceremony to prepare and lots of sex to have.

The dimensional travel was short, but it took its toll on Castiel, who the moment his feet touched the floor collapsed, falling unceremoniously on his knees. The black pupils were dilated and the thin lips open as if he tried to take a breath without actually accomplishing it. His chests raised and fall at a crazy rhythm, his skin was completely pale, a thin sheet of perspiration covered it. The oldest one knew it was an inevitable occurrence: an angel who came to Hell had a last reaction of horror, fear and liberation.

His own beloved had passed for this:

 

 

They fought one on one, in the middle of one of the most sanguinary battles that there were. He always commanded his troops when they attempted a direct attack and this one had been vicious and well planned. The angels were disoriented; they still expected that they play by the rules and announced their intentions, declaring when they were to charge against their old home.

Everything was going well; his brother was angry and trying to control himself, yelling orders at his fellow officers, trying to organize them. Soon there was no more time for anything except to fight, the white winged archangels with their long swords went against his demons, and once more creation was tinted with blood.

He had been fighting hard against them, and killing a lot of the good sons, the untainted, angels when the young one intercepted his attempt to extract revenge on his fool brother. Samael thought that this warrior certainly had balls to come and face him alone, without anyone to back him up. The only one who had had that kind of bravery had been Michael.

"You certainly have a pair on you, angel!" He yelled to the smaller one while making a move to stop the other's sword before it reached his skin. He looked directly at the green orbs and he knew he was lost: those orbs showed fire, a fire he could recognize quite easily: doubt, hunger for knowledge, a search of something else, of a new, different meaning, but it was a dying flame, and it broke his heart.

That little moment of distraction was enough for the blonde to hurt him: barely a cut, but more than enough to create some worry between the flanks, especially when no one could have a clear view of his state.

He rose over the other's head, but the warrior was persistent, following him to the heights.

"What were you called?" He asked.

"You are the one who's hurt not me." He replied cockily

The brunette laughed hard and charged against the young one.

"I'm Dean" He said while trying to make the cut deeper, knowing he couldn't kill the first of the fallen but he could seriously injure him, enough to send him back, at least for a while.

"Well, angel, let me ask you something: why do you fight against me?"

He could see the surprise at his calm question written all over his face.

"It's impolite not to answer your elders." He said after their swords clashed some more.

Sam had been half expecting the old tirade, this silence was new and refreshing... this young one was full of surprises; that was for sure.

The blonde shook his head, as if trying to clear his thoughts; which wasn't easy while fighting against a powerful being like himself for his own survival, not that he would kill this treasure, but he didn't know that... yet.

After a while, with the other still keeping a stubborn silence he looked down and saw his forces in a tight fight against the other side... well, this was not going as planned and he certainly didn't want to keep this going for all the eternity so it was time to retire, regroup and start all over again.

He moved with incredible speed and gave the order for his army to retire as they had come: disappearing into thin air, using dimensional travel: it had taken him almost a century to train his militia to do it the right way, but it gave them a tremendous edge.

Once in home every chief gave its report, summarily: they had killed a lot of their enemies and forced them to back down almost to the Gates, but it hadn't been enough to take over Heaven.

After a long while he was finally able to retire to rest, he was hurt, the cut still bled, and it would for a while... but it was okay, it had been done by his mate. In the darkness of his room Samael smiled.

 

They continued to fight for years, every time his angel would show a little more of himself, slowly opening up to his talk, answering some of his questions, sometimes even making one of his own. The fire was still in his eyes, not growing but at least not decaying anymore.

Sometimes he could catch something else: a terribly sadness, a soul eating one. Once he had asked why he had it and the answer had surprised him.

"For you. For me. For all the ones who will fall into nothingness today.  _Because this is wrong and stupid and we will be doing this until the end of the times!_ "

He got some more cuts and bruises before Dean was ready to talk to him without a crossing blades or throwing punches.

One day he called the angel to the borders of Heaven, a place perfect for an ambush or a secret rendezvous. It was out of limits for most of the Heavenly hosts because of the danger it represented, but this one, he knew, would be permitted to come because he had fought against the one who could only be cast out of Heaven by Michael and had survived, something that many hadn't.

 

"You came." He said with a smile, showing his pointed teeth and open arms.

The smaller one carried his sword, of course, and was looking in every direction as subtlety as he could, fearing a trap that wasn't there in the way he thought.

"Samael." Dean recognized him with a short nod finally centering his attention on him. "I don't understand, why did you wanted to talk to me... certainly I don't think you are repentant and want to come back."

"Oh, but,  _I want to come back_ , young one, and some day I'll do it,  _on my terms._ " He spoke softly, confident. "I wanted to see you in a more... quiet space, maybe then you'll be able to answer me."

The green eyed one seemed surprised, caught of guard.

"What question would that be?"

"Why do you fight against me? What's your reason to do it?" He sounded not only curious but interested.

Once more, there was silence for a long time between them.

"I... I have nothing personal against you." The blonde said at least, his orbs looking way beyond his back.

"Then why you do it? If I haven't hurt you, if I haven't done anything against you, why are you so intensely trying to annihilate me?" His eyes shone intensely, he couldn't control it, he didn't want to. This one had such potential... he would fight for this one with his entire arsenal.

Now, the blonde looked at the floor biting his upper lips.

It was so tempting, he wanted to take the young one in his arms and kiss him, take his purity, touch his body, but... it wasn't the right time, yet. He would have to wait, be patient and play his cards right.

He contented with touching the perfect, pale skin of the other face, caressing his cheek and startling the angel, who gave a step back and fixed his scared gaze on his golden orbs.

"Shh... I simply wanted to comfort you, you looked so lost and I couldn't resist myself." He smiled: a sweet gesture he used to calm some hell horses.

"I... I  _need_  to go."

He didn't say "I have to", which meant that his mission for the day was accomplished. Sam nodded, and stepped back.

"I would like to talk to you some more... what about next cycle?" He proposed, not wanting to make it too close to this encounter or so apart that his mate could talk himself out of it.

The green eyed one thought for a whole minute before accepting.

 

 

They kept these secret encounters for a long time, the angel began to open up to him, slowly trusting him enough to sat with him, to share a little food and water, wine was too much to ask yet, and finally had let him caress his hair, map his face, kiss his forehead.

One day he told him his side of the story, how he had gone to Michael and asked him questions the other wasn't ready or wanted to answer, maybe both. How they had fought that day and the other had gone to their father and told everything to him, how he was summoned up and question to be finally called to order, how he had refused and finally violently cast out of Heaven.

"I just wanted to know why, I wanted to be let ask questions, I wanted...  _more._  I found out that I wasn't happy there, I was alone and confused... and I hurt so much... the fall I mean, it hurt me."

Dean had hugged him, tightly against his own chest, their body plastered against his.

He put his head on the strong shoulder of his chosen one and keep going, he knew that this was the turning point, he was giving the other something he didn't share with anyone anymore: his past, his pain.

"I found myself surrounded by darkness and thought I was alone, but I wasn't: some angels had heard my questions and decided to follow me, others stayed long enough to tell what was done to me and why before they too were cast out. They awaited there for me to tell them what to do next, where were we going now. They stood in complete silence, some even held their breaths. Finally I stood up, still bleeding, my eyes still wet from my pained tears and such fury inside of me as no one had seen before: "Brothers, sisters..." I told them "...we are angels no more; their rules aren't our rules anymore. But, before anything else we need a new home, this pit where they thrown us into will do for now, we will show them, will show them that they can't break us, they can't force us into obeisance: we, those who have fallen, we that thought for ourselves, we will prevail"

The blonde soft hands caressed his hair and his soft whispers were a litany that brought some peace at his mind.

"I used my light to illuminate the Pit so it wouldn't be all darkness, slowly we could begin to regroup our forces, we made structures and hierarchies.

We were still mad at the angels, at their father, at our father so we decide to call ourselves orphans from then on. We created new life inside of us; we learnt how to bring images into real things: pets, servants, beautiful flowers. And some centuries ago we felt strong enough to came out and fight, to avenge ourselves."

"I never heard any of it." Dean had tears in his eyes and his arms were still around his body, they were still sat on the hard sterile floor. "I can't say anything to you, Sam, Samael." He corrected himself quickly.

"It's okay." He said very lowly "You can call me that."

They stood there, like that, in silence, until the space became dark, and they knew that if they didn't separate they would get caught, which wouldn't be a good thing.

 

Events had precipitated after that. One day, before their usual time of reunion, out of the blue, his beloved had called him to their old place. He looked a little off, worried and angry. His emotions were pouring off delightfully. The brunette felt proud of himself: he had made it, he had awakened Dean's flame and now it was expanding, freeing itself.

He asked the other what was wrong, and the blonde told him that he has been talking with his brother and he had doubts. He sat down on the floor, his pale hands hidden his face, the perfect picture of confusion and pain. He understood what he was talking about: he didn't know who to believe but his presence there was the answer, even if he didn't realized it yet.

Eventually he made the key question:

" _Why?_ " He took a deep breath, let his hands fall and finished the issue properly "Why did you question my beliefs? Why did you ask me to come over here all those times to tell me about your side of the story? Why did you come here and ask me about me?"

He smiled, softly, not wanting to scare the young one, and taking him by the arms made the blonde stand up, his warrior angel wouldn't stay at his feet but at his side... unless he liked that kind of foreplay... but he could think of that later.

"Because one day I saw this tiny spark in your eyes and just knew I couldn't let it die. Because, you are much more than a warrior." He dropped his voice a little, making it more dark and seductive, knowing deep down that it affected the other in the best possible way "Because you are beautiful, strong, obstinate, and full of life." He could feel the lust very slowly rising in the other's body "Because you are perishing here and none of them can see it,  _but I can._ "

Sam circled the slim waist with one of his arms and attracted him closer, letting him notice the heat in his body, his desire while his other hand went to the other's nape.

"You don't belong here anymore, if you ever did, Dean. Came with me, let me show you Hell... let me take you home." He kept the same sensual tone, while the blonde's reaction to him made itself evident.

He savored this moment like a gentleman does a whisky of fifteen years. He was so close to win, so close to been able to claim his consort... he was happy, after so many centuries, he had found the jewel of his crown, his emerald.

Dean closed his eyes and put his head over his shoulder, his body trembled a little against his own.

"If this is a trap..." He murmured, and then, raised his head as if he wanted to read his intentions...

He smiled, and wetted his lips sensuously... it worked, the smaller one's pupils dilated and pushed himself a little more against his frame.

This was the right moment to press the issue.

"Will you come with me, Dean? Will you let yourself be free of this golden cage? Will you let me stroke the fire inside of you, make it shine like a flame in the night?"

His blonde smiled to him, he was so tempted of taking his mouth, taking him right here, but that wouldn't be wise and he hadn't come this far by making stupid mistakes at the last minute.

"Promise me you won't betray me before having let me feel you inside of me at least once." Dean's voice was sin, pure sin, dark and tempting, soft and edgy... the most wonderful thing he had heard in a long time.

This time he couldn't resist and took his mouth, conquering it with passion, showing him the littlest part of the fire they would share from now on.

"I'll keep you for a long time, angel." He said when they separated.

Then turned around, keeping his hold on the slim waist and opened a portal. He decided to give his chosen one a fair warning and an opportunity to repent: that much in love he was.

"Last chance to run, Dean, because if you cross this bridge with me you are mine for all eternity."

And his beautiful one didn't disappoint him: he nodded and moved his head in the direction of the magical door.

"Show me the way, Light Bearer." He said with a smile.

 

And he did, he took his soon-to-be-lover through the gate and they appeared at the throne room. Dean was completely disoriented for a moment and seemed about to fall on the floor, he hold him tightly against his body, felling his heart-beat furious rhythm and rapid breath.

"Shh... it's okay beautiful, your whole being is adapting to our darkness, our home." He spoke directly at the other's ear, using a calming voice " _Open your eyes and see..._ "

Dean did as he was told and tried to smile, but he had been an angel for so long that it was taking a lot of his energy.

"Let it go, Dean." He whispered once more, his right hand softly massaging his nape and caressing with the tip of his nose the side of the blonde's head. "You are not an angel anymore, don't hold back to the old ways and rules... see my light, my beloved and come to me again."

" _You..._ " The voice sounded tired, raspy " _You didn't told me it would hurt this much._ "

"Yes, I told you, my angel."

The green orbs shone, he seemed to remember now, and the he smiled, a new gesture: it was a seductive, dark, smile.

"I need to rest." He said half closing his eyelids, and then his mouth went very close to his ear "At least for some minutes..."

It was pure, unadultered, lust, and he laughed, hard.

Then he turned to his court, old friend, old acquaintances, loyal and not-so-trustworthy allies.

"This is my consort, my beloved, Dean: a fallen angel. And anyone who interrupts us in the next few cycles will suffer... for eons."

 

Dean was at Castiel's side in a moment, caressing his back, and speaking very softly to him:

"It will pass Cas, it's only last for some minutes, but you have to let go..."

The rebel angel whimpered painfully.

"I can't see anything... it's all... dark."

"No, it's not. Close your eyes for a moment Cas, follow my voice." He kept his voice down, knowing how difficult this was for newcomers. "You have to understand, it's your angelic side fighting your resolve. I went through this too, Cas, forget all the lies they told you about us, Sam brought the light to the Pit, we all shine a different color here."

" _Hurt..._ " He murmured, his voice rougher than ever before.

" _I know._ " The green eyed one said his fingers caressing the black, short, threads of the other's hair "It won't last much longer... open your eyes and tell me... can you see me now?"

Castiel obeyed with little fear in his heart; what would happen if everything was the same? But fortunately it had worked, so he nodded, too exhausted to talk. He gulped, his throat felt so dry...

"Here, take this."

The blonde offered him a cup with something dark inside of it, he didn't even ask just drunk it in one go. He wasn't prepared for the strength of the flavor or the speed at which it affected him.

"You should have warned him." Sam spoke calmly; he stood at their sides looking at them from the heights.

"I thought he would be more careful." He retorted looking at his lover briefly before turning his attention to the former angel "Oh! Cas! This isn't the human's average wine, its make here: the finest, purest, beverage!"

He whimpered once more, he was so screwed! His head was killing him; his body seemed to be on fire.

"Okay, Cas, we are putting you to bed, you need to sleep it of, you are not a full demon, yet, so you can assimilate it fast" The taller one help him to his feet with more care than he had expected; he didn't understand why Sam disliked him lately.

"I don't want to be a demon!" He protested loudly and the agony was terrible.

"You don't have to, we told you: you are an honored guest, a friend." Dean's voice penetrated into his perplexed mind and was like a balm. "But if you ever want to, we'll welcome you with open arms."

The rebel angel closed his eyes, once more and his body reclined on his own against the big one supporting him. He felt drained, like someone had beaten him up and took all his energy away.

They moved him like a marionette, getting him inside a room and over a bed which was sinfully soft. He moaned before letting go for good.

 

"He is already asleep." Sam murmured.

"Yep" Confirmed Dean with a smile, and turned to kiss his lover on the mouth. "He is so lost and lonely, Sam, I want to comfort him, help him and show him some real happiness."

His voice was so low that the King had to make a little effort to understand him. He used two fingers to raise the other's chin and give him a soft, barely-there, kiss on the lips.

"You haven't changed, beloved, you are still trying to rescue all the hard cases" His voice was half praise, half reproach.

"I was right about Anaxiel." He said simply, shrouding his shoulders.

"Yes, and about Camdiel, Ariel and Baxtriel... you just never tried to do the job yourself... bringing one home can be tiresome." He didn't want his lover to spend time with another now they were together again.

"That's what you thought, back then?" He couldn't help it.

Dean eyes shone dangerously and Sam just knew he had to think very carefully of his answer unless he wanted a fight without make up sex for a long time, the blonde was perfectly capable of fighting long and hard with him and the run away to hide himself in some unknown part of the Pit for the next years just to punish him... even if it meant denying himself too.

"No. I was fascinated by you; it was so difficult letting you go instead of dragging you here at once..."

The green orbs showed surprise and delight at the other's words, he moved to his consort, hugged him and bit his neck with incredible force.

"Let's move this to bed..." The golden eyed one murmured and before transporting them away.

Castiel could take care of himself; moreover, they had already declared his status in front of everyone, so nobody would dare to attack him in their absence.

It was time for their long, postponed, reunion.

 

They appeared in their old bedroom and tear each other's clothes with desperation. They needed this: the feeling of the other's hands on heated skin, teeth and tongue caressing and biting everything they could reach.

Sam stopped for a moment to look into the bright, so full of live, green orbs in front of him.

"I love you, angel." He spoke solemnly, his own eyes shining softly and his feathers moving a little back and forwards.

Dean smiled an open, honest, gesture that easily betrayed his past as a heavenly being.

"I love you too, Sam." His voice was soft, almost a whisper, but loud enough to be heard without much effort.

This time their kiss was softer, enjoying and savoring the other's unique taste. Without breaking the lip lock they walked to the mattress nearby.

The blonde felt his back make contact with the soft surface and laughed.

"I missed this so much!" He exclaimed throwing his head backwards and exposing his neck to his hungry lover.

The brunette bit the skin just over the beginning of the shoulder, hard, leaving his mark there and drawing blood, tasting the rich, tantalizing elixir. There was the subtle mix of angelic purity and demonic essence. His lover howled in rapture, his whole body undulating under the other.

"If you keep that up... I'm going to come." He warned with dark voice.

"Do it." He answered plainly without separating his mouth from the place it was.

The former angel dragged one hand from the end of the back to the nape of the other, his nails almost opening the skin, while his legs accommodated themselves around the strong frame over his. He climaxed just then, with his brother sucking the red liquid out of his body sensuously and his hands at each side of his hips, keeping him grounded.

He had closed his eyes and was just now coming off his high; Sam was completely still waiting for him.

Dean moved around suddenly, reversing their positions and causing the golden eyed one to release the pressure he was still inflicting. Now it was his time to play the other and he knew exactly what he wanted to do. First he kissed his lover's lips, savoring the remnants of his own blood there, and then he licked his lips making sure it was a slow movement. While his lover's orbs were fixed on his tongue he took his hands and put them over his head and against the headboard where he proceed to tie the wrist with invisible cords; loose enough to let him a little movement and tight enough to make sure he wouldn't reach too far.

Then he sat over Sam's slim waist and looked at him... the demon looked flushed, and his face showed clearly the strength of his desire.

"Don't worry, Sam, I won't make you suffer: I'm an angel after all." His tone was edgy, he couldn't wait long either.

"Former angel!" The brunette growled.

The emerald eyes shone with fun.

"Of course." He said "If I still was I couldn't do this..." He spoke while inclining to kiss the pointed nipples, and let his hands roam up and down Sam's sides. "Or this..." He continued, biting down hard just around the left nipple, his own fangs piercing the surface. The rich essence tasted of sin, temptation and power, the most addictive vintage in the whole universe.

The King moaned loudly, he loved when Dean took his blood not only because it made their bond stronger but because it was so erotic, it was the most intimate act that two people could share.

"More..." He whispered, hating the fact that he could not use his fingers to press the other's head against him, force his pace.

"Shh... relax, I won't let you down." Dean promised and stopped altogether. Getting up once more he licked the last droplets of the red liquor, his eyes closed in an ecstatic expression. He finally open them, looked at the one under him and took a quite decision: he moved down to suck Sam's hard on.

This time the older being howled in rapture: it has been so long for both of them that took little time to make the beautiful man come apart, just like he had earlier.

While his beloved recuperated he vanish the restraints and gave a soft rub to the wrists.

They kissed again and rested, one in the arms of the other, their hunger sated for a little while.

In the silence of their bedroom, feeling safe and at home, they finally closed their eyelids. After so many years they could sleep together and at the same time not needing to mount guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the poor editing, I couldn't get how to make the paragraphs look united, so if anyone knows how to do it, please help me.


	2. Secrets behind closed doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel wakes up all alone in Hell and began to second guess his choice. He is about to discover that sometimes comfort and love can come in the strangest places and ways.

Dean woke up feeling his lover's softly caressing his chest and arm; it was more a comfort gesture than a sexual one. He smiled without saying a word; they had been without any kind of soft contact for far too long, and it was so good having the time to be together without worrying about surprise attacks, demons trying to destroy them on sight or human concerns about morality and incest.

"Hello beautiful..." Sam said softly, his eyes a full of peace and happiness.

"Mmmm..." He whispered softly moving his head up "Hi there..." The blonde answered almost purring.

They kissed very slowly, enjoying their mutual company, sharing their feelings in a most natural, physical, way.

"We should check on Cas..." The blonde said in a calmly tone while his body undulated unconsciously towards his partner's "I don't want for him to wake up alone."

He didn't want for the angel to think that he had been conducted to some kind of prison, or that they had tricked him and were now leaving him alone. The former warrior angel knew that if they did things right they would win much more than a simple acolyte: they would have a powerful ally, a faithful friend and a strong demon to help them in their war.

The brunette resigned himself, once his lover put his head on something there were very little ways of distracting him, and even if he was really tempted of using one right there and then, he didn't want the little troublemaker on the guest room walking around without one or the other to guide him around for the time being. Even if they had declared his status as an honored guest some of his former angels, children, and newcomers, were a little bit sensitive yet, and the other brunette was still one of the holy ones, even if a little rebellious.

"Just a few more minutes..." He decided that engaging on some light playing would do that much harm "I want to be alone with you for a little longer." He said mounting his beloved and taking his mouth once more.

The green eyes shone with mischief and nodded. This was so good! Being with Sam again; touching and feeling each other, mapping their bodies with their fingers and tongue, surrounding the other’s aura with their own, marking their very essence. Dean put his left hand around the taller's nape and deepened the kiss making it a soul scorching one.

The fire inside of them begun to burn high; they felt the need to make up for lost time right there and then.

Soon, whispers and moans replaced good intentions as desire won them over. Cas would be alright for an hour or so... they thought without guilt.

This time the older one took his time to lick the heated skin, to run his tongue and fingers over every inch, paying close attention to the hot spots in his partner's body, knowing them by heart.

Dean was making desperate sounds, his nails leaving red marks on the firm back.

"I swear... if you don't do... _something_ soon..." He threatened between whimpers and hard breaths.

The golden eyed one smiled evilly.

" _I know..._ " He whispered in his ear, all seduction and dark promises.

He was almost as gone as his lover but doing a better job of concealing the fact, still, it was time to move things up, he thought.

He prepared the other carefully, turning the action in a new form of sensual torture.

"SSSAAAAMM." Dean howled, this time he arched his torso and let the fingernails push into the tanned, sensitive, skin of his consort drawing little droplets of crimson blood.

The brunette finally entered the smaller one, joining them physically while his mind reached for the emerald eyed one, they had both missed this connection so much, feeling the emptiness inside and attributing it to their human pasts, the way they were raised. The lost of their memories, of their time together, that had been the cruelest thing to do to them... and it wouldn't be forgiven; the moment would come when they would extract their revenge.

The older demon set a strong, hard, pace of thrusts that had both of them panting and growling; their happiness and ecstasies showing in their auras, radiating in all directions.

They came, the younger one first and the golden eyed one not long after him. They kept embraced, letting the sparks of passion consume themselves, their eyelids closed. Soon, sleep claimed them, the newcomer heavenly host completely forgotten for some time.

 

 

Castiel cried out heartedly; his tears fall wild and free. The brunette felt jealous of the two men happiness while he was alone and abandoned.

He had woken up an hour ago, and at very moment he opened his eyes he began to fear for himself.

 _What had he done?_ He wondered in silence while subtle tremors run through his spine. He had been so desperate and confused, that ended up trusting in the Devil, literally. No, he corrected himself, _he had trusted Dean_... he always had a soft spot for the strong hunter, and even now, when all disguises had fallen apart, he still couldn't think evil of him. How could he do it when he had witnessed once and again his bravery, his honorable conduct, his wish to help and save the world... his desire to fight the good fight?

 _A lie..._ all of it... lies... and still... not quite. He refused to believe that the blonde had been pretending the whole time. No, there was something more to that story; he felt it in his old bones.

The short man kept turning on his bed back and fro, his mind racing, conjuring up invisible threats: this was the demons' home after all, and no matter what the others had said to him, he didn't feel sure in the least: he was an angel, it didn't matter how lost, he hadn't renounced to his holy nature, therefore, he was an enemy.

His mind went back to the story the emerald one had told him: the blonde had been a pure being once, _one of Michael's army!_ Those are the toughest warriors, the fiercest and loyal... that kind of thing doesn't just go away at once, no matter how long you are away from home, the past leaves marks which engraves themselves too deeply in the core to disappear easily... and yet... Dean had fallen and left Heaven behind to never look back. He had not asked to return, not even once, and he had even joined Samael's fight, being a chief on his army. The former hunter was more than that to the King and that particular knowledge was like a stab in his chest, Castiel decided he was done fooling himself: the blonde was an angel who had fallen for love, no matter what he thought back then, it had been love, anyone could see it, even now, shinning in those deceptively calm orbs. _He wanted that_ , he wanted someone who could look at him like the golden eyed one and the smaller man looked at each other.

 

"Mmm... and who do we have here?" A soft, tantalizing, voice sounded at his back, making the rebel angel jump off the bed, startled, taking a defensive stance.

The black eyed one gave a quick look to the one who had spoken trying to assess how much danger he was in: the demon in front of him had pale skin, green eyes and vivid red hair. The newcomer was taller than him and was dressed with a shirt and a pair of jeans. Truth be told, he didn't look about to kill him: the expression on his face was more of curiosity than soul-born hate.

"I'm Castiel..." He began to answer while trying to calm his rapid beating heart, but shut up before finishing, this wasn't the right place or time to present himself with his old titles and honors.

The other smiled, and tilted his head, studying him intensely enough to make the holy host a little self conscious. The brunette gave a step back, and tried to reunite some of his decaying power; he discovered, to his dismay, that he was almost depleted of it, and panic showed in his features.

"Easy, young one, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm Astaroth, Grand Duke and counselor of Hell, a fallen one and friend of Samael. I just wanted to check on you." His tone was soft and kind, this was one of the most interesting guests they had had in the last few centuries, and he didn't want to scare him away, not because he feared the Light-bearer’s reprisal but because he wanted the chance to know this one better.

The brunette found himself relaxing, he couldn't explain this reaction but it was plain wrong! His angelic mind screamed to him, he shouldn't be letting his guard down; he shouldn't be studying the demon's body, thinking how nice it would be to get closer, to feel the heat radiating from him, look at the dark orbs closely learning the way they changed with the light... he could put a name to it: _lust_. He had been warned against it since his creation; he had witnessed what it made to humans, how weak it made them, how helped to drive them to the other side blind and docile as lambs. Castiel had even known about some of his own brothers that had gone to Hell lured away by it.

 

His left hand went to his head, and he passed his fingers through his hair nervously, trying to put his act together... he had to fight this... impulse. It had to be the atmosphere surrounding him, he decided suddenly, feeling increasingly uneasy, because he had never felt something so... _strong_ , so difficult to repress.

"Why do you feel so distressed? You are a guest not a prisoner, you should feel honored." The redhead asked intrigued by this beautiful stranger's behavior. He moved, very slowly, towards the holy being, trying not to alarm him.

"I..." He didn't know how to explain what was on his mind without offending the other.

The approaching figure wasn't threatening in any way, but it still made him shudder. He had heard a lot of things about this Grand Duke, stories that were only whispered in Heaven and written down by humans in books that mixed actual facts with half lies.

 

" _Yes?_ " Astaroth encouraged him to continue, his hand signaling a chair at Castiel's back that he hadn't noticed before. Probably, because it wasn't there until it had been summoned up by the green eyed one. They would be more comfortable than standing up, and he would have the chance to stay close to this one for a little longer.

The black eyed one opened and closed his mouth several times before deciding to take the offered seat in silence. The moment he sat down, his gaze got fixed on studying the floor's pattern still trying to clear his head from the strange thoughts it had, the sensuous images it conjured up on its own... finally he decided to be honest to his born nature and tell the truth, as he felt it:

"I'm... I _was_ an angel of the Lord. I _used to_... to _trust_ my own kind. I _used to_ _know_ what was wrong, what was right... _who I was fighting against and why... now I don't know who I am anymore and nothing makes sense._ " He confessed sadly, not daring to meet the other's intense look that he could feel on him.

The moment after the words leave his mouth he got mad at himself. _Great!_ He thought, now, he trusted his most intimate thoughts to a royal demon who could destroy him without much effort, _was he really suicidal?_

He felt a strong hand touch his cheek making him rose his head violently. The taller man was on his knees right in front of him, his whole body so close to his own that he blushed violently and tried to move away from the barely-there contact.

"Hush... relax... you are safe with me…" The dark emerald eyed one said speaking to him like one would to a scared animal "You have such sad eyes, pretty angel."

Something in the way the other spoke broke his heart and made him cry, again, this time not only for himself, for the love which would never be, but for his brothers who had lost their path and couldn't even recognize it, but for the upcoming war and all the souls and lives which would be lost forever...

 

 

The old being hugged the rebel holy host, attracting him to his own body, petting him, caressing his short dark threads and back. Soon they were sat down on the hard floor, Astaroth's arms around the slim body, his now free, long, red hair surrounding them, concealing their figures from prying eyes. This one was certainly special: so strong and yet so hurt, so lost, scared and trusting. Dean had excelled himself when he brought this beauty home. He could tell that Castiel didn't belong in Heaven; he belonged to them, to Hell. His fire had to be stroked, made stronger. The smaller one needed to let the wildness in him run free, connect with his baser instinct, get lost on sensations. And _he_ was the demon to do it.

The emerald eyed one touched the brunette's soft cheek, cleansing it.

"It's okay, pretty angel, _let it go..._ "

Those words broke the old chains and hard-built walls and he forgot where he was, who he was with, who he was supposed to be, how he was supposed to act... the pain in his soul showed itself in his darkened aura. The recent past burned him: the betrayal of his brothers, being hunted by both sides, the price on his head, his lost grace, Dean's secret, the hurt and confusion, his own loneliness... he told everything to the Duke, in between sobs, with cut sentences and in mixed languages: enochian, angelic, english and goetic. The smaller one couldn't stop even if he tried... he had been keeping so much inside for so long... and now the flood gates had been opened and it couldn't be shut down easy, or quickly.

 

 

The taller one smiled softly, and let him speak without interrupting; he heard every word never stopping to consider how much this information was worth to their war that would come later, if the situation presented itself. He was more worried about comforting this beautiful, being. He opened an empathy link, sending calm, comforting, feelings to the other. It made the other shudder and startled him; somehow this dark lord had penetrated his very carefully constructed defenses, breaking in like they weren't even there...

" _Easy_ , easy now, pretty angel, _I was only trying to help._ " He said in low, soft, voice, not moving an inch but looking directly at the black, sweet, shadowy orbs.

"I never..."

"Surely you shared your thoughts and emotions with your brothers back in Heaven." He still remembered how things worked in their old home.

The brunette nodded first and shook his head a second later.

"Yes, we..." He stopped for a second, the words were so difficult for him right at that moment "...used to be... communicated, _connected_ was more like it, with each other but..." He interrupted once again, thinking the best way to explain his feelings to the other "...it was _never_ like this... _I never feel so much, so strongly..._ it was like your... emotions were... embracing me, making me feel... in a safe cocoon. It felt... right and... good." He admitted quite shocked: a demon, a Great Duke of Hell had made him, a former angel of the Lord, feel accepted, desired and taken care of, something he hadn't had in a long time. The redhead didn't say a word, just smiled and kept the link open, still sending soft, yet intense, emotions to him.

The silence fall between them, there was no need for words, they could simply enjoy this little moment in time, and the rebel one could finally loosen up in the embrace... he had decided to accept the gift for what it was, and found some peace at least... he projected that to the man holding him, part as a thank you and part because he wanted to know if it went both ways.

 

The green eyed one, strengthened his hold on the other, he understood now how his old friend should have felt when he met his Consort... he was so not letting this pretty angel go, _ever_. He would make sure to make his intentions clear to the Royal Couple as soon as he could, because if there was something he didn't want was for Dean to believe he was toying with the one he had brought over and get all protective; he knew the other and was capable of hiding the other, making almost impossible for him to find the brunette and Sam would help, if only because his lover asked him to.

 

 

 

 

A door was opened silently behind the two men and a pair of figures appeared on the frame, they stayed barely enough to see that their presence was completely unnecessary and even harmful... their little guest was safe in the emerald eyed arms. The King, Dean, and everyone else in the Pit, could felt the energy emanating from the dark one, sending a clear message to everyone that this one was off limits.

"Now, that's something I hadn't see coming." The brunette said to his lover with a smile on his face once they were out. "I never thought he would fall for one of the holy ones... even if a rebel one"

"Me neither." Dean murmured almost in shock, it was the first time he saw Astaroth like that. "Do you think he is...?"

"Interested in Castiel? Yes." He said simply. Maybe he wouldn't have to be as vigilant of the young heavenly being as he had first thought.

"You think it's for real?" He asked low, as if afraid to voice his worry "I don't want to see Cas hurt... he is too much of an angel, _yet._ " He said softly, attracting the brunette to him.

Sam smiled, thinking that if the other was anything like his beloved he would never stop being "too much of an angel", but wisely he chose not to say anything along those lines, instead he addressed his lover's fear directly.

" _Yes._ You can see it in his aura." The brunette smiled, his friend was in for a long, full of rocks, path... he would have to have a long chat with him, maybe give a little tip or two, after all, he had travelled this road before... and as difficult as it had been, he had never regretted it.

Once again his mind travelled to the past, to their first time together:

 

 

The demons had been shocked when they saw the new one arrive. They were used to fallen angels, lured away from heaven, of course, but Samael hadn't brought one personally since the days of the Exile when he had been cast out and the older ones had chosen to follow him into the Pit.

They wondered who this one was, and which would be his status. They found the answers quickly enough when they heard the first public exchange between them.

Very slowly Dean stood up, and looked around; he knew many of the present demons: he had seen his faces before, during battle. They were studying him with something akin to curiosity; some of them even raised an eyebrow: he, who had fought against their King, was now standing by his side, taking his hand.

The green eyed one turned his gaze to the one he had chosen over his heavenly family; Sam was looking at him enthralled, face showing clearly a carnal hunger, a need to possess him.

 

The blonde white, pure, lightly, wings had changed violently to pitch black the moment he had crossed the portal, showing his complete becoming and resignation of his holy grace, increasing his beauty in the brunette's eyes, and making him forget for a moment everything that wasn't his soon-to-be lover.

He smiled showing his fangs, eyes shining, letting his own aura surround the deceivingly thin body, marking him in front of everyone. Announcing that this one was special, unique, and not to be touched by anyone else under final death threat.

" _My Consort._ " He said simply, hating the fact that he had to lose so much time with this kind of formalities, but they were a necessity.

A soft murmur run through the assembled court, and a close applause broke down.

The day had come; Hell was going to grow stronger now, with such a newcomer, with this new Regent on their side, a strong warrior, a brave leader and a faithful demon. Some of them had been waiting for this event since the day his King had been marked on his skin and lost his heart to the angel. Of course, only good, old, friends had known the whole story; the others were simply exultant to see that their First One had brought a new one, someone who was a legend on his own, who could surely attract others to their side. The elder being could read all this on his brothers, sisters and children minds, so strongly they were projecting their thoughts.

 

"Let's go." He said with soft voice to his beloved. There would be time later to celebrate, and play formal meet and greet, just now he had to make the former angel his for good.

Dean nodded, a little taken aback.

For a second the taller one wondered if the younger one was having second thoughts, maybe trying to find a way to go back... and that made him desperate. He would do _everything_ to keep the smaller one with him: lies, betrayal, blackmail, gifts, seduction, love... with that thought on mind he simply transported them to the Master Bedroom.

The moment they appeared there he had reduce the soft robes to shreds, not wanting for the warrior to keep anything that reminded him of his old place, position or partners.

" _You are so beautiful..._ " He whispered while taking him by the chin to kiss the soft looking lips.

The blonde moaned, he had been waiting for this... he wanted, he needed, to feel the strong hands on his body, to hear the confident voice on his ears telling sweet things to him.

Sam stopped and gave a step back to look at this chosen one: Dean was a beauty, with dark light surrounding his body, so innocent, so pure and untouched... still and always an angel.

" _Don't go..._ " Those words escaped his lips, and he felt ashamed of himself. He had never been this fragile, this insecure! He was a strong, experienced fighter!

The golden eyed heart skipped a beat when he heard the other and smiled reassuringly. He walked back to him, hugging the slim waist, and attracting their bodies.

" _I'll never leave you, no matter where you go, I'll always be at your side, inside of you..._ " He promised, speaking directly in the well formed ear while his hands touched the heated skin.

The former holy host moaned and put his fingers on the big shoulder. When the brunette bit down his skin at the base of his neck he clawed down the skin.

"That's it, angel, let it go... _you are mine now, one of the fallen... you belong to me._ " He took some sips of the red blood eliciting more pleasure sounds, and causing Dean to move his nails through his back, drawing some of his own crimson essence... this was certainly promising.

After a little while he took his fangs off the blonde and his mouth on a fierce kiss, letting him taste his own flavor, while moving them to the bed. He hoped the other wouldn't put an end to their activities, but he knew in his heart that it was definite possibility, this was definitively an act that even if it wasn't forbidden in Heaven it wasn't especially accepted, after all it was a door that usually drove to lust and sooner or later a new one came to his reign...

He could only hope he was strong enough to stop… or devious enough to make the other forget his reservations.

" _Please, Sam... I need you..._ " Once more, he was begging but it was okay, because it was the one he had chosen over God, over Michael, over everyone. He had asked for this. He had been the one who had told the Light-bearer that the only thing he wanted was to feel him inside at least once.

"Shh... it's okay, angel, _I'll take care of you..._ " He was whispering while his mouth travelled down, mapping the body, taking notes of the hot spots he was discovering " _I'll make you feel so loved, so satisfied you'll never look at anyone else..._ " Not that he would let it happen anyways.

Dean arched his back. It was not only that he was being so skillfully touched but the dark voice and the words were making him terribly excited.

" _Sam!_ " He yelled, not really sure of what he wanted to say, what he wanted to ask, to beg, for.

"Angel..." It was murmur, an acknowledgment, just before he took the proud-standing hard on in his mouth.

It was too much. Even if he had fooled around with some other warriors before, this was nothing like it. He came, without warning, shaking violently, with a primal scream that he was sure had to have been heard even in Paradise.

The older one took his lover's seed before releasing him, smiling satisfied. The emerald eyed one was out of control, lost in his lust, in his desire. He had perspired skin and fevered face, his strong right hand was on his nape, trying to keep him close and the left one clutching the sheet.

He moved up, slowly, almost ghostly, touching the other's frame, reminding him of his presence.

"If you could see yourself now... so gorgeous, so free and debauched... _my angel._ " He said, kissing his lobe.

The smaller one used his legs to trap the demon's waist and opened his eyes...

" _You..._ " He wanted to say something, but he could think of anything that could begin to cover what he was feeling right there and then.

He decided to do something instead; actions had always spoken truer than words, and kiss the demon, taking his mouth in a scorching kiss.

"I want you, my Dark Light." He said using goetic for the very first time.

"You are the tempter... my angel." Sam answered back, moving one of his hands around to find the secret entrance to his lover's body.

Dean blushed, deeply while letting his fingers roam, wanting to know the other's skin, learn his curves and plains, his scars and secrets. He was so distracted that it took him almost a minute to find out that he had one finger inside.

"Sam!" He yelled, but he didn't feel any real pain.

The King knew he had to make this perfect for his Consort, so he was taking his sweet time preparing him, while kissing and touching each other, feeding the fire without actually letting it reach its climax… that would come later, once he was joined to his chosen one.

" _Please, please, please, please..._ " The blonde begged, feeling he would die if the golden eyed one didn't do something soon.

How could he resist a siren song like that?

They were one, their bodies and auras merging together, making everything stronger, and entwining their emotions and thoughts. It was a rightful claiming, a bonding ritual.

Dean came for the second time at the same time that his lover and the Royal Couple fell asleep twenty seconds after it, still joined.

 

After that they had spent a whole week learning each other's pleasures and experimenting with positions and toys. The former angel had proven to have a wonderfully naughty mind, a cat-curiosity and a thrill for trying new ways to make love with his partner. The King was happy, satisfied and felt alive once more. Now that he wasn't alone anymore he felt complete, ready to take over any challenge that would come his way. He would win the war; he wanted to make love with his beloved on Heaven. The blonde had laughed when he told him that much.

"You just want to show Michael that you got me first..." He said matter-of-factly.

 

TBC: The Flame that Stays Eternal


	3. The flame that stays eternal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean must face the past in order to move forward and to do that they have to talk about it, fighting the shame and guilt they felt. The King of Hell finally proposes to his mate but he is unsure: a bonding means forever no matter the circumstances and a rough marriage is the least of his concerns.  
> Castiel has a new crisis while in Astaroth’s arms but it doesn’t dissuade the demon to try and win him over. Finally the angel lets him get closer to and desire takes a hold on his body while the Grand Duke decides that he truly wants the angel as his consort.

Sam smiled contented at the happy memories... those had been the best times, back then, at the very beginning, long before the dreadful day when Dean was ambushed and forced to be born as a human. _Michael's forces_ , the blonde’s very own past allies and friends, the ones who dared to call themselves his brothers and claimed to love him, to be ready to accept him back the second he told them as much, had attacked and almost destroyed his Consort’s life. They had even tried to prevent his desperate attempt to escape to the Earth realm, chasing him to be very borders of their plane, effectively compelling him to burn too much of his power before incarnating… and then, while he was at his most vulnerable state, they found the way to wipe his memory. He still had to find out how those deceased young angels had been able to do something like that, because he knew, by his own experience, that the ability to tamper with a supernatural being’s psyche took several centuries of hard training, and there was no way those kids would be allowed to practice that kind of power before they had been throughfully tested.

Samael suspected that his younger brother had something to do with the whole thing, he had the strength, skill and control needed to pull the little forced oblivion trick, plus, he had always known, right before he took the smaller warrior home, that the archangel had a very personal interest in him and even after Dean made his choice wasn't letting his Chosen one go easily. Still, he couldn’t believe that the old angel would allow something so awful happen to the angel he state he loved, even if he wanted to get the green eyed one back in Heaven, under his thumb, certainly there were several other ways to do it, they both were ancient enough to know about them!

Every time he thought of that time, when he let his mind wander to the past, the moment he had lost his beautiful fallen angel, he felt the same deep, anguished feeling clamping at his chest: guilt. He had failed to protect his green eyed beauty and as a result they had been not only separated but utterly apart, physically, psychically, emotionally. It took him two week to find the first clue of the blonde’s location, and by then, it was impossible to get him back without causing irreparable damage. He had to look, without been able to do anything how his Consort grow up as a human baby, without the least clue of who he really was, alone and defenseless.

Dean’s warriors had debrief him the moment they returned, being Ruby the last one, she had tried to save her leader until he ordered him to go in no uncertain terms. He still remembered her battered body and shocked expression, the brunette looked at the breaking point, and yet she refused to let anyone treat her before she had told Sam everything she had seen and learn. He had rewarded her, of course, later, once she had recovered and before he decided to follow his beloved to the human’s realm: now she had her own army to command, and her status had grown considerably.

His oldest friends, the royalty of Hell, had helped him track down, capture and interrogate the assault force that had attacked the other ruler. They had tortured the white winged beings, long and hard, keeping them alive during the longest time, extracting every single drop of information out of them. Finally, they had killed them, which was actually a mercy that the golden eyed one felt they didn’t deserve. If it had been for him, they would still be rotting at the bottom of the Pit, chained to the wall of a cell and visited by the Inquisitors every single day. Baal and Asmodeus had talked him out of this plan, they pointed out that it was impractical and those angels wouldn’t be more broken that they were. Moreover, taking hostages always led to escape attempts and/or rescue mission, no matter how slim the chances of success were, but, sending them back, feather by feather would provide the right message to their enemies, and especially to Michael who still got contentment on speaking about his loyalty to his man and theirs to him.

Some time after that, once the bloodlust was sated, he decided that he needed to join his green eyed beauty, human’s were so fragile things… and without any recollection of his true self and of the choices he had made, if anything happened to him he would go directly to Heaven once more, where extracting him would be… complicated. Once he reached and crossed the gates he would be under strict vigilance, and indoctrinated again to be a mindless puppy, worst yet, the chief of the holy army would have him all to himself.

He began to plan a way to create a body for himself, he didn’t want to go through the process of being a child, although, as Beelzebub signaled it could be his only chance to go under the radar of their enemies.

After thinking of it long and hard, the brunette finally made the decision: he would incarnate and once born use his powers to grow up and lure his beloved back to their home. In the meantime, the Council would take care of matters. Of course, things hadn’t been exactly as planned… somehow the angelic forces had been informed of his preparations and intervened, he was still unsure of what had happened… the next thing he could recount was opening his eyes to see his blonde shinning in front of him, a fallen angel once more.

How had Dean been able to turn back to his truthful nature before him? That question still burned inside his mind but he wasn’t ready to ask, yet. And, more importantly, when had the green eyed one found out that Sam Winchester was actually Samael, his consort and monarch of Hell? Why hadn’t he tried to awake him earlier? Why the elaborate scheme to force him to claim his inheritance? His lover had always been a strategist, so there had to be an underground motive, something he wasn’t telling then or now. The brunette smiled to himself; he could wait until his lover was ready for him to tell the whole story, now that they were together again.

 

With that thought in mind the golden eyed one turned around in a swift, fluid, movement and took his smaller lover by the waist kissing him thoroughly, he wanted to feel the other's body against his own once again, thriving in the security that Dean was safe and his whole being complete, that their love still burned high on their hearts.

The former hunter opened his eyelids wide, surprised by the sudden action, but responded immediately; there was so much _need_ in his beloved actions, he could almost taste it on his lips, could tell it without even looking at the darkened aura. He broke up the kiss and rested his forehead against the other's shoulder, taking long, soft breathes, letting the slow rise and fall of his chest against the other’s reassure that he was okay. Even if some of things were far from right, if he still had nightmares about the ambush and his blood boiled with the need to shatter those who had hurt and killed his warriors, even if the things they had done to each other while humans still came to torture him when he was alone; sometimes he half expected for the brunette to tell him that the betrayal, the punches, the harsh words were something he could not forget even if he didn’t have the least idea of who he really was, or what they were to each other. He managed to hide his pained expression from his Consort but his green aura shadowed enough to let Sam know of this beloved soul ache.

Suddenly, black feathers touched the smaller one very softly, making him smile, feeling confident, once more, that he wasn’t being left on his own, with only half of a life, any time in the near future.

Very slowly, Dean smiled, and let his face be shown once more, his orbs showed his hunger: he needed to feel the brunette claim him in one way or another, and he absolutely had to put his own mark on the taller one, all of his being was screaming for it.

"Sammy..." He whispered, and it was all the warning the brunette had before the young one took him by his nape, entangling his practiced fingers in the soft, short, threads and pull them close again.

This contact was bliss, and feeling his beloved sharing his emotions with him, their link open once more was simply… perfection. It was like waking up after a terrible nightmare to discover one is safe, escaping the labyrinth two seconds before its walls collapsed... _relief_ , happiness and the incredible sensation of being alive. _This was what he had been lacking while he was a Winchester_ , he realized in surprise; he had been so alone back on Earth, trying to find something he couldn't quite point out, feeling empty inside, lost and so full of rage and guilt he couldn’t see anything more than the next hunt, he had grown used not to expect anything good of life ever, he had given up on the hope of finding any kind of solace or peace... he had even renounced to the thought of a free, quiet, night. No matter how many good deeds he made, how hard he fought, how many wound were inflicted on him, they weren’t cutting him any slacks, not on any side: demons really tried to kill them; it wasn’t all pretense, after all it was very simple math: if they died, worst case scenario they were send to Heaven and story could repeat itself, best case situation they went back to Hell and everyone happy, including the Royal Couple; angels had a different motivation, they wanted him human and weak enough to think that he wanted to go to Heaven, to actually wish that someday he would go there; moreover, they thought that if he killed enough dark beings he would never be welcomed back on the Pit, and even if he was, he wouldn’t be trusted anymore.

They had been unsuccessful that was the key fact, the thing he had to keep on mind; they had tried and failed oh so miserably; he and Sam had risen stronger, more powerful, more decided than ever to dance over the ruins of the Heaven. After so long he finally had lost any kind of mercy for his old side, they had betrayed him in the most unspeakable way, they had broke every code that there was even between adversaries, now, _he was ready for revenge_ , with that idea flaming on his mind the black, bright, wings open, unfolded, stretched out in all their glory, something that didn’t happen very often and his awakened, raging bloodlust, made his aura shine vividly.

The picture that Dean made had the brunette mesmerized, he had never seen his beloved shine so high in his darkness. He was witnessing his _becoming_ , the blonde was accepting his place as one of the fallen, a pure demon who forsake his past as an angel for the eternity. _It was an awakening, a whole new way of looking everything, from the light of the Pit to the very form of his Consort._ It would take some time for the blonde to find out the whole extent of his change, and the golden eyed one was counting on being there to walk him through it every step of the way.

With a seductive smile the taller one put a finger against the thin, pale, lips of his Consort. He could tell that there wouldn’t be a more perfect moment than this one to propose. So, trembling subtly and almost holding his breath he let the words he had been meditating on be heard.

" _Be my Bonded One._ " The King asked very softly and in a low voice. He could felt his heart pounding in his chest, sense the blood on his ears, his clouded eyes showed his anxiety, while he waited for the answer in complete silence.

The emerald orbs of the former holy being shone with happiness and astonishment, the wings and his body went from an aggressive stance to a more contemplative one, which brought a little calm to the old being. The former hunter seemed to be considering it.

The golden eyed one smiled softly, since the other hasn’t said _no_ or rejected the idea at once everything was going well and smooth in his opinion and dared to hope for the best, not that he would take a refusal, but yet...

Almost imperceptible the blonde’s expression turned concerned and he made a single question that sounded stupid to his own ears but that was the only one that he actually needed to hear an answer to.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked seriously.

Everyone knew that bonding with someone was one of the biggest decisions that any being of their nature could make: their lives and power, would be entangled, merged together forever, beyond the Armaggedon, even after the War's end and God's final death, they would remain attached to one another. There was no way back, once the words were said and the Oath taken, if things resulted different than expected, if one of them was captured and put on a cage for centuries, the mourning, the loss of his bonded one would utterly incapacitate it. The remaining one would become a shadow of himself, perpetually suffering, walking around as a half being, unable to find a new partner.

Consider how badly they had coped with their temporary separation how could survive a longer one?

"I have been sure the last century or so..." He answered his voice full of confidence, his golden orbs showing his emotions "...but the right time never came and then... you were gone, _just like that..._ " The pupils began to grow dim getting almost black in record time "...and the only thing I could think beyond destroying Heaven and their minions to dance over their corpses for what they done to you, was that _if I had asked you sooner it wouldn't have happened..._ " The brunette lowered his head repentant and pained not only for having to relive that time but because of the confession he was about to make to his chosen one, the one thing he would have given everything not the have to "I can't help but think that I'm part responsible of you becoming... a Winchester, and I'm truly, deeply, sorry for that. I should have protected you better, been there to shield you, to chase them away…"

The blonde pushed the other's head up, taking him by the chin and forcing their gazes to meet, his own gaze was shady and decided. Sometime soon he would have to remind the older one that he was more than capable of taking care of himself, and that if back then he had so much as suggested that he was going with him on campaign to look after him he would have kicked his ass to the ground and punch him until he yielded, but right now there was more pressing matters: namely his lover’s misplaced guilt.

" _You are not responsible for what happened to me, Sam!_ You couldn't know it would turn out like that! That's what _free will_ means, those are its risks, you can't hold all the cards in your hand anymore!"

The imperative voice shook the former human hunter off his distressed state and brought him back to reality, to the alive, vibrant presence of the blonde who kissed his mouth tenderly, remembering him that they were still together and had faced worst monsters and won.

"You could have proposed earlier, though..." The smaller one said with a playful smile on his lips when the lip-lock was broken.

The black feathers of the past heavenly host caressed the strong body lovingly, while he pushed his own lithe form against the other hugging him until the tension on the brunette receded and he melted on the caress. They stood like that for a long time, just enjoying their intimacy, then, suddenly, the taller one released the other and took a step back, decided to press the earlier, urgent, issue.

" _So?_ " He wanted to hear the words, because they held power; made things real: The Word created the Universe... as it was, as it is, as it will be…

Dean kept silent for a second, smiling mischievously before becoming serious.

" _Yes, Samael_ , Light-bearer, First of the Fallen, The one who refused to bow, The one who brought war and revelation to the very doors of Heaven and Earth, Leader of the Infernal Armies and Forces, King of Hell, Master of Fire and Shadows, _I will be your Bonded one, your Consort for all of eternity, I'll share the burden with you, I'll stay at your side even after the lights of the Pit are long extinguished._ " It was a declaration of love, a pledge made with certainty. The blonde felt light now, a huge weight had been taken of his shoulders, this was only natural, the next step in their long and complicated relationship.

 

 

The force of the Oath moved the oldest former holy host of the Lord to tears; he never thought he would be able to find someone to share everything he was in his first imposed and later chosen, exile.

That thought took him to the ones who had been with him at the very beginning, the ones who had known him long before humans learnt how to speak and begun asking them for guidance, the same beings with which him and his own kin were at war.

 _Poor angels up on Heaven still thinking they have a chance to beat and “redeem” us… They dare to call themselves our family, and claim they only try to do what it’s best for us and the humans… but we know the truth: family is the one we make, the one we choose: Dean, the fallen, all of the demons born from us: our children._ He smiled at that image, yes, he had quite a numerous and beautiful family, friends and folks that were loyal and independent, who didn’t feared to speak their minds, who could be cunning and rebellious and always made him and the other older ones proud.

 _Who would have thought, back then, at the beginning when I was expelled, that I could find bliss and love down at the blackness of the Pit?_ The irony was incredibly funny, and his expression change to one of mischievous satisfaction, he had overcome the guilt and the pain of the blow, he had dried the tears and took charge of his own life. He, who had been sent to the most inhospitable place in the Creation to be forced to repent and climb back humiliated, begging for forgiveness had discovered his own flame instead and inspired others to question themselves and their situation, voluntarily following him to Hell… he had conquest fears and doubts, all the paralyzing emotions that came with being thrown in a situation no one is ready for.

And now, centuries after that, still glowing, he had found the one who made him feel complete: Dean. The warrior had forced him to get in touch with a side of himself he cast aside while he tried to win their rightful place once again: his soft, considerate, loving one. Moreover, the green eyed had made him face his past, talk again about that moment that had shaped his steps from then on and confess his most intimate feelings: his loneliness, the incredible pressure on him, the tough choices that sometimes came with the role he had decided to play without so much as asking. And ultimately he had left everything behind to join him and share the weight, paying dearly for it: being attacked traitorously by his own past comrades, separated from him and made a human being. Even after all that, his beloved still choose him! And now they would tie their lives together for good, they would be more than lovers, more than consorts, they would be _bonded_. He was ecstatic and it showed clearly in his body and aura.

He let one wing involve the smaller body and brought it to him, surrounding the slim waist with one arm.

"You always surpass my expectations, be as an enemy, a consort or a brother... you excel yourself every time, you give everything that you got and then some… you make me fall in love with you every day."

The mention of their time together as human family, as hunters, brought a frown upon Dean’s face.

" _Don't bring that up..._ " He said harshly, physically retreating and trying to free himself from the other's embrace. Suddenly, he wanted to fly, he needed to put some distance between them before everything was ruined, he wasn’t ready to deal with their recent history, not there and then, possibly not ever. The blonde felt the tears began to form just behind his eyes, he had to control himself, for his own sake.

His panicked state confused the brunette; he never thought a simple praise would bring a change so violent on his beloved, even if he was in the highly volatile state that came just after a becoming. It didn’t make any sense, so he wasn’t letting the green eyed go until whatever was bothering him was addressed and dealt with.

“Hush, angel, talk to me… no matter what it is, we’ll face it.” He spoke gently, trying to get through the other’s distressful state and reach him.

For the very first time he had to seriously consider that his time on Earth realm could have left deep soul and mental scars on his lover, this was proof of it, the former holy host had never before had such an extreme reaction before.

Long minutes passed until Dean realized that he was not going to be freed any time soon, no matter how much effort he put into it, so he stopped all motion at once, there was no point trying to fight off the First of the Fallen when he got the upper position. He tried to loosen up, but it was just too much, too soon and he lowered his head at least, feeling ashamed. The blonde hated the fact that he would have to explain to the golden eyed one what was on his mind, not because he couldn’t simply show him, but because he didn’t want to do that, he didn’t want for the taller one to know the extent of his failure or his sorrow so the only thing to keep him from reaching out directly to his psyche was to actually speak to him. The green eyed one took a breath and closed his eyes, finally raising his chin defiantly. He knew, instinctually, that he would never be prepared for this, so why postpone the inevitable? When had he become such a pathetic, insecure, being? The rage boiled inside, at himself, at the ones who had hurt him so much, who had taken such a part of him.

"I _hate_ to think about that time, Sam, the fact they could wipe out my most precious memories and force me to be something I'm not..." His voice became darker, anguished "...they tried to make me into good little soldier for their side once more without even considering that I made my choice...” He stopped for a second, and took a deep breath, it ached so bad, not only in his pride but on his heart, he had expected better from the ones he had called brothers once “…and later... interfering to turn you into my _carnal brother_!” He almost spited the word “They _knew_ I could never touch you then, I would never be able to make love with you!” His energy began to move around him, showing clearly how explosive his mood was, he had only let that happen once or twice since he had fallen, his eyes were almost pitch black while he keep talking “And putting us in that… _family_ … letting you and me had that _nightmare_ of a life, making us chase our own…” His voice was rough “They tried to fuck me, _us_ , for good!!!"

"They _failed_ once again, beloved." The taller one said tenderly, trying to calm his precious mate down and still allow him to talk it out.

The black wings of the smaller one spread once more, his aura showing the internal turmoil he was in. He fixed his gaze on the golden orbs.

" _I'm claiming vengeance_ , even if it takes me half of millennia...” He pronounced carefully showing his sharp fangs “I'll bring them down to their knees and behead them myself... I _remember_ Sam, I see their faces just before I close my eyes...” There it was again, that hideous feeling of guilt “I can't shake out of my mind the _screams_ of my own which they killed without mercy, they _enjoyed_ destroying my warriors, I could tell...” Dean felt silent for a moment, as if he tried to push the dark memories to the back of his mind “ _They'll pay_ , I'll make them pay... _I'll burn their wings and dance on the air filled ashes!_ " He exclaimed with hatred in his voice.

He had never seen the blonde so blood-thirsty, it was certainly a sight to treasure; he was a beautiful demon without any doubt. The brunette smiled, his eyes shone with lust and without warning he bit down the tempting neck of the other, right at the beginning of the shoulder.

Dean yelled surprised, and then reached for the other’s nape, entangling his fingers on the short threads. His chest raised and fell in rapid movements; he felt a surge of desire run through his veins. The blonde surrendered to it, undulating against the older one. Whatever was happening to him, he had never felt so at liberty to do what he wanted or needed. It was… nice. More than that, it was _right_.

He stopped all motion at once, compelling his consort to look at him.

“I’m turning.” He said not quite daring to make it a question.

The older one smiled.

“You already did that, long ago.” He said with a kind expression “No, you have _become_.” He sounded proud.

The blonde laughed, hard, evilly. The echo of it clashed against the walls and expanded around. _Oh, yes, what a way to begin his quest for payback…_

Finally, he calmed down, regaining his composure.

“Guess no one saw that coming, right?” He said darkly.

Sam smiled.

“I hoped it would happen someday, though.” It sounded almost like a confession. “I always wondered how you would look like once you changed.”

The words brought a warm feeling to the warrior: no matter how much the brunette had wanted for him to become he had never put any pressure over him, not even brought the issue up when he could have done it in such many different ways mining his resistance....

Once more he could tell he had made the right decision leaving his former home to follow the Light-Bearer.

This time he was the one who initiated the kiss and transported them back to their room. His becoming was certainly an occasion to be celebrated… and he planned on doing it with the most important being in his life: his beloved.

 

 

 

The young angel finally calmed down and closed his eyes, relaxing in the embrace of the demon, their feelings still washing over one another. His mind screamed to him that it was more than mistake, he was betraying his past, everything he had fought for and if he kept like this he would be forsaking any possible return to Heaven, yet he couldn't care less... the sensation of being held not only physically but emotionally by Grand Duke was more than worth leaving all behind.

He opened his eyelids violently: was that Hell's seduction?! Could it be that this promise of peace, of understanding was the thing that lured so many prior to him?

Castiel moved around trying to free himself, but the redhead didn't allow it, if anything he tightened his hold on the black eyed one. The redhead knew it was going to happen, after all this wasn’t one who had fallen, he was still a heavenly host in so many ways, so innocent and naive in so many ways it almost hurt to look at him.

"Hush, hush, pretty angel, there's nothing to be afraid of... trust me..." Astaroth whispered in a soothing way..

"You are a demon... how can you... how could I...?!" His voice became darker and anguished not quite daring to voice his thoughts, not quite sure how to express them either, not without offending the one still supporting him and projecting soft, pleasurable, sensations to him.

"Because you, just like Dean, don't belong to _them_... you would be eternally unhappy in Heaven, always having to pretend you are okay while your soul screams for freedom, for being allowed to ask all the questions, to look for your own answers. Your light is dying, I can see it on your beautiful eyes and I refuse to let it happen." His voice sounded confident, yet it wasn’t arrogant.

The words made him mad; he didn’t know how to be anything but an angel of the Lord! And what if he wanted to pass away? Or go back to Heaven and have a nice full of pretension life? How dared he to presume he knew the first thing about his most intimate feelings?!

There was something else that bothered him about the other’s tirade: he was nothing like Dean, there wasn’t a single point of valid comparison, even if he wanted to be kind to himself: he wasn't a warrior of Michael's army, he hadn't been there at the beginning of the war, he wasn't so brave he had attracted the attention of the King of Hell... he was just one very little, very confused, angel who had failed which should have been a simple mission.

He couldn’t help but smile sadly and full of despise to himself: instead of following his orders he had rebelled concealing the Winchester from his own, helping them fight what he had been told was their destinies, and ultimately he had facilitated Samael's and his Consort's reunion, gone to Hell voluntarily... and accepted the consolation brought by a high ranked demon such as the one presently embracing him. If he had to be just, he was... one big disappointment to his Father and celestial family!

His depression had set full force now, tainting his aura once more, and sending his inner turmoil directly to the other thanks to their still open link.

"I thought we had already gone through this..." The Great Duke said mostly talking to himself.

He had gained a new respect for his old friend in the last half an hour: if he had had to deal with crisis like this over and over again before bringing the angel to them he had to admire his resolve and patience, still part of him said the one on his arms was worthy.

" _You don't get it!_ ” He exclaimed enraged almost yelling but not quite “ _I... choose your side!_ I choose _one_ person, well; who I thought it was a marvelous person _over_ my orders, _over_ the greater good, _over_ Heaven!!!" He had reached the breaking point; he was taking responsibility and speaking up, admitting his sins without repenting…

 _This definitely had possibilities_ , the emerald eyed one considered to himself but didn’t said a thing, the brunette had to get it out of his system before everything could be built between them, at least he hadn’t closed the link, which actually, he couldn’t point out if it was a conscientious decision or not.

"And to make things worst, I go and vent everything to a demon, not just a foot-soldier but to one of the Royal Court, one of the Old Ones... _can I get any more condemned?!_ " He reared shattered any resemblance of self control he could still had while he revolved around trying once more to free himself from the redhead arms.

"You could always marry me..." The other asked with a big, soft, smile, teasing the black eyed one.

Those words shocked the angel making him stop all motion and became silent, he knew it was a big, cruel, joke, but the emotions behind those words weren't and he had to consider that before he reacted in any way: he couldn't simply laugh at the demon or dismiss the proposal as a passing sentence. Without even realizing it he smiled, something that didn’t escape the royal one.

"I wouldn't do that to you, don't worry." He responded at long least with the saddest expression on his features. He had to face reality: what could he possibly had to offer to the high ranked demon who currently held him close to his own body and refused to let go?

The one with emerald orbs touched the other's cheek very softly, almost reverently.

"Even if I'm serious?" He asked low voice, almost secretively while sending his feelings through the link.

" _Please..._ " The smaller one murmured, begging, while closing his eyes once more, fighting the hot tears that tried to brake free "... _don't do this to me_... I'm very confused and hurt right now so, please, don't play with my heart... because this is the one time I'll be really tempted... to… to give you anything you ask for... so I'm _begging_ you... if you don't mean it... if it is just a line... don't do this to me..."

"And If I do mean it, pretty angel? If I'm not lying to you?" The demon spoke very calmly while a storm agitated inside of him; he had found out that he actually meant it; he wasn't taking any chance of someone stealing this one from him. "I won't lie to you, if you choose me. I can make you truly happy. I want to help you to find a new light, a new path, with me..." He put two fingers below Castiel's chin and forced his head up, giving him a soft, barely-there, kiss on the lips.

The brunette dark pupils dilated, half in surprise and half in desire... he had never felt something like that before, certainly not while in Heaven and not while in human flesh. He had experienced uncertain sensations before, it was impossible not to, being so close to Dean and his lust for life and sex, but it hadn't been this clear, this strong.

Astaroth was certainly beautiful by any standard, radiated power and confidence and he had wanted him from the moment he had seen it a while ago, standing before his bed, but now his own body was betraying him in a most visible way, showing who much a simple touch that couldn’t even be called sexual affected him: he was so mortified... With a soft sigh he hid his face on the strong chest of the one in front of him.

The royal demon didn't make a comment; he simply, caressed the short threads in a soothing way, smiling to himself knowing very well that the young one couldn’t see and misinterpret him. He felt proud of himself, being able to arouse the pretty angel so quickly and with such a little gesture, but he just knew if he made a single comment everything would be lost: the one in his arms was in an explosive state and had to be treated quite carefully.

 

 

The former heavenly host was felt so out of his league, he didn't get the other's play at all. He felt so hot and bothered, his whole body seemed to radiate a foreign heat and he needed so much to be touched that he was a sure game, but the redhead seemed not to notice or, if he did, he was ignoring all the signals. Maybe it was that he wasn't good enough? What if he had changed his mind decided he was not worth the effort after all? He wasn't a high ranked holy host anymore, nor had any special contact with his old place, what was there for someone like the Grand Duke to win if he paired up with him?

"What's wrong, pretty angel?" The green eyed one asked worried once more, he thought they were getting somewhere.

Castiel just shook his head and kept quiet, he wasn’t augmenting his shame by actually expressing his thoughts, what he didn’t know was that his darkened aura were telling the story of his distress. He could tell he had blushed violently, tough, at the idea of mating with the older one. The brunette had been around humans long enough to know what it involved.

"I can see that you'll brake down my schemes and plans every time..." The demon murmured joyfully, and then forced their gazes to meet "I was trying to give you time and space; let you get used to the new sensuality that's awakening inside of you... but..." He brought the dark eyed one lips' to his own and proceed to ravage him without mercy. “… I’ll not leave you thinking you aren’t desired.”

The rebel one threw his arms around the strong, flexible, neck of the dark being, almost desperately while wondering that if a single kiss made him act in this way, what would happen if he actually had intercourse with the other. That thought _should_ have send a chill down his spine, _should_ have made him release the royal one he was holding onto, _should_ have made him want to run away, hide and cry to his heart content once again... but it only made him... _hungrier_. He was like a wolf; a huge depredator freed of his steel cage and let loose who was ready to go on rampage. He wanted to experience everything the other would make to him, he was sure there was more to feel, to sense, to experience... there had to be, he had heard stories, seen videos… he was untouched but far from uninformed.

"Hush now, pretty angel..." The redhead murmured, trying to get them to a more comfortable location without actually having to transport them, he didn’t want to remind the smaller one of their unique circumstances.

" _NO!_ " He yelled, tightening his hold. _Astaroth couldn't be serious!_ There was no way he would let him high and dry, right?

"I'm not letting you go, pretty angel, I just want to move us to the bed." He explained, happy to see his one so gone he forgot they were on the floor.

" _Transport us!_ " He ordered. His orbs had turned completely dark and his voice was rough.

The demon laughed hard and accomplished, so much for not wanting to use his powers, Castiel certainly was a surprise after another; he hoped it didn’t change with time. Yes, he was definitely seeing them still together in the long run.

Once over the sinfully soft mattress he began to undress the young one below him while the brunette nails slashed up his clothing.

"You are wonderful, pretty angel... I want for you to be part of me forever…" The emerald eyed one whispered against the bronze skin that revealed under his touch. "I want to mark you, bite your neck and drink your red blood, would you let me?" He asked with a shadowy voice full of craving.

The brunette just nodded, too gone to wonder, why would the Grand Duke ask for his permission? The image in itself was so erotic… just picturing the action had him dripping.

Long fangs entered his skin, forcing a scream out of him, half pure pain and half pure ecstasy. He came, just like that; still half dressed, undulating against the strong frame of the redhead.

 

The angel had passed out a second after reaching his climax: the turmoil of sensations, emotions and feelings probing to be too much for him. The Royal demon made their clothes disappear, not having to worry about the impressions it would cause on the other. Still, after the way he had practically commanded him to transport them to the bed he doubt it would be a problem between them. The little angel certainly had a quick temper, and was an incredibly sensual being… a winning combination if anyone asked him.

With a thought he put some covers over them both and extended his arms around the slim body, he couldn’t care less about sleeping in the nude and letting anyone who dared to enter have a glance of his perfect body but certainly the idea of anyone looking at his mate bothered him to no end.

He could wait for his own complete satisfaction, for now, having claimed the sleeping beauty was more than enough, after all now the dark eyed one wouldn't be able to leave him, there would be no place in Hell, Earth or Heaven he could hide.

Before closing his eyes he remembered he still had to talk with Samael about his Consort… the word danced on his mind. Yes, he wouldn’t settle for less, and suspected his lover wouldn’t either, once he had probed beyond any kind of reasonable doubt that he was serious about taking him as a partner for the eternity.

Once his chosen one woke up he would begin his campaign to convince him that he not only was in the right place but that he belonged at his side.

 TBC: Lover's Path


	4. Lover's Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has fallen, he can tell it, knows it, and couldn’t care less. With his lover still asleep he uses the time to reflect on the choices he had made and decides it’s time to face his own insecurities and claim back himself. Finally, understanding what being a Consort truly means he is ready to claim the redhead as his and while taking the Grand Duke’s blood is no problem to him sex is a more troublesome matter, especially since he is a virgin.  
> Meanwhile the Royal Couple deals with the side effects of their Boding letting Dean find out more about his lover’s past and their time apart. Later the blonde must deal with the discovery of his Cass’ fall and his newly married status.

Castiel woke up after a few hours of well deserved rest and, for the very first time in a long time, happy dreams. He was feeling all too comfortable with himself; pleased in the most incredible way, surrounded by the heat of his lover… he savored the word for a moment: _lover_ … he was Astaroth’s now, one of the oldest ones, a fallen angel with eons of experience and enormous authority over demons…

While watching the ceiling of the room he decided it was time he faced the undeniable truth: he had surrendered to the dark seduction of the demon and given up his everything… his power, his beliefs... his very, formerly, sacred, blood. The red liquid had bonded him to the taller man in a most primal, complete, way; he could tell it. Now he understood why the royal one asked for his permission before sinking his teeth deep inside his neck, not only taking the vital liquid but also leaving behind an ownership mark engraved on his skin. That one wasn’t going away easily or soon, it would take decades to disappear proven that the royal one didn’t refresh it once and again, and he certainly doubt it would be the case. The thought made him feel strangely warm inside his chest: he was well loved and cherished now; he felt it, right in his veins.

He was lost to Heaven forever: he had submitted freely to the other’s claim so there was no forgiveness for him, oh, his old colleagues would take him back if he groveled and begged enough, because they liked to pretend they forgive and forget past indiscretions but they would never trust him again, he knew that first hand, yet, he couldn’t care less, he couldn’t came to regret his actions. He had never felt so complete before: he didn’t have to pretend or suppress parts of who he really was anymore, he could experience and enjoy his own emotions and fantasies; he was able to have dreams, to feel _lust_ and _greed_. The last words came to him with vengeance, he remembered what they used to mean and what he was supposed to, trained to, feel about them; how he used to see the ones who let themselves be ridden by them with nothing but contempt and pity but he wasn’t that being anymore. His old mates, would fall on their backs when they found out about his change, he thought while making an evil smile. They, who had expelled him out of his home, let him to fend and defend for himself in the human realm, had created the perfect conditions for him to finally see the light: _the dark light_ , the light in darkness, the shadowy path that leads to sin and freedom, that requires to take responsibility for decisions made, to see beyond duty and _choose_ which cause he wanted to make his.

 _What do you want to fight for?_ The question lingered in his mind. What did he want to fight for? _Who_ did he want to fight for? Who deserved his loyalty, not because he should give it to them but because they had won it?

He turned around and watched the beautiful face of the man still quietly sleeping at his side, one arm around his waist, hugging him tightly, possessively. Slowly, carefully not to wake him up, the brunette moved his own hand to caress the pale skin of the older one’s face, unbeknownst to him, his black eyes showed a soft, tender, expression. The redhead had given him so much without even knowing him, he had been there to pick up the little pieces of his shattered soul and mind, had offered solace and affection not asking for anything in return… the Grand Duke had showed him, what _desire_ and maybe _love_ was all about. Now, he couldn’t see his life without this one at his side, he would be faithful to this demon, he resolved impulsively, he would share the burden and the joy with him.

_Consort._

The word slipped into his mind, loud and clear. He could finally understood what it meant, for the very first time he was able to realize what Dean had felt when separated from his; he too would betray everyone and everything if by doing that he could recover and stay with the one he had chosen. It had to have been agony: losing his identity first and then recover it just to find out that the one you love doesn’t even recognize you. The blonde certainly deserved his praise and respect.

 

He surprised himself for the intensity of his feelings towards the royal demon: they had only been together for a couple of hours after all... but if felt so right, so _natural_ , if that word could be applied to any of them. The idea forced an ironic smile. _Natural_ … what a strange word, he reflected, humans used it so easily to justify or discuss such complicated and contradictory points…

He decided to stop that train of philosophical thought and go back to his present situation; he would have time later to go back and forth on those topics. He touched the sinfully soft threads of his lover’s hair. Somewhat it was easier for him to physically show his affection like this because he didn’t felt any pressure: he wasn’t so self conscious of his own ignorance and lack of experience with the green eyes hidden behind its lids. Castiel moved his hand down, along the neck and followed the curves of the strong body. His fingertips ran through the fair, unmarred, heated skin of the other’s body. When he reached the elbow he stopped abruptly and took his hand off as if it burned. He wondered if what he was doing was right, the other was still unconscious, after all, and he was touching his body without permission.

For a moment he considered his options: he could turn around and try to go back to sleep or… he could gather enough courage to come closer to the other and wake him up… _sensuously_. He bit down his lower lip, going over the issue once and again, until he made up his mind. If he didn’t do it now, he never would, and he was tired of his indecisiveness! _This wasn’t like him_ , it had never been him. He, who had defied his orders to help a human, a Winchester, a rogue angel and the mate of Samael was stressing over such a little matter as kissing his consort!!!

He was fed up with his own attitude! Since when he had begun to behave like an unsure, defenseless, being? He wondered briefly. Oh, yeah, when he loss his grace, when he found out just how corruptly his brothers, who were supposed to be the good guys, were acting, when he had been hurt, felt his own blood running down his human shell, and left behind without the ability to heal himself anymore and depending on the hunter’s mercy and medical care, his very soul tore open and screaming in pain. His certainties had been shattered, his confidence destroyed even his assertiveness had suffered and here he was now… a pathetic being. _No more!_ He claimed to himself and moved to claim the luscious lips.

The redhead responded to the former angel’s show of affection. When they separated he opened his eyes and smiled.

 

 

“What a nice way to wake me up…” He said with an inviting voice and licked his lips. He had waited patiently for the other to take the first step this time, bidding his time by pretending to be soundly asleep. Just like the former blonde holy host he was a strategist.

“Shut up.” The younger one said in a mockingly tone and turned to give the other a new peck on the mouth.

“But I thought you liked my voice…” Astaroth whispered closed to the other’s ear.

The former angel laughed but suddenly his voice died on his throat and his dark orbs fixed on the Grand Duke’s and reality smacked him.

“I have fallen for real, haven’t I?” He said simply. “I’m not just a guest or an angel anymore, right?” The black eyed one murmured the last part, while the energy surrounding him lightened up little by little: he was only acknowledging a fact loudly, to other than himself, he was accepting it...

“No. You are a fallen one now…” The taller one spoke softly, answering to the younger’s half questions while mounting his waist, to force the former holy host to concentrate on him, solely on him “but more important yet, you are all mine: my Consort, my bonded one, my chosen, my pretty, unique, fallen angel.” His tone was seductive, yet he remained calm and motionless, letting the other set the pace of what would happen next, he knew best than to rush things now, no matter how desperately he wanted to fully claim and possess him.

The dark eyes of the one under the Grand Duke shone; amazingly he could accepted the other’s words easily, not only because they were so truthful and filled with emotion but because they made him _happy_ , he _felt_ beautiful and loved, and he was _ecstatic_.

_He was fallen angel now and he couldn’t care less._

Moreover, was fighting alongside with Sam and Dean, helping them to won the War and to destroy Heaven. He would be there, Castiel he thought firmly decided, at the front of the line when they destroyed the gates to Paradise, he would be one of the first to get inside and laugh at Michael’s, Zacharias’ and God’s defeat and then he would make love with his Consort right there and then! All of his rage and anger were projecting on his aura telling the story of his recent history: how he had been betrayed in the worst possible way and made believe he _deserved_ what he got!!! And he had had to go to Hell to learn any different! They were going to pay for it, pay dearly and with interests, but for now... for now he had a lover to worry about; he still had to learnt all about him, know his shape and dreams, his body and soul, until there was no secrets between them. Right there and then the only thought on left on his mind was that he wanted the chance to make the demon his own too, with that in mind he took the older one by the nape and pushed him down to join their lips in a passionate, hungry, kiss.

 

 

The green eyed one smiled to himself proudly. Definitively, he could comprehend Samael now. This incredibly naïve, powerful, and fearless creature had given himself to him, trusted him with his very essence, with his whole being, and he wasn’t carelessly tossing him away because he wasn’t a good little acolyte, a mindless toy or an obedient pupil. The brunette was showing his true colors, baring his very soul to him, allowing the demon to take all of him.

However, Astaroth was very conscious that this was just the beginning of a long journey; soon the newest member of their long family would begin to feel the guilt of the fall, no matter who furious he was at the moment; to experience doubts, he would wonder if he was being manipulated, if he had only exchanged masters instead of freeing himself. All of them had walked the same path. He would have to be the strong one for the time being, the wall and the pillar who sustained him, the torch than lightened the dark corridors he would have to pass.

He let Castiel be in charge of the kiss for a while, but soon he decided to get control of it, he was a royal one after all. Then, something unexpected happened: the smaller one turned them around, and broke off the lip-lock, moving to the tempting shell of the perfectly formed ear of his lover.

“I want to taste you.” He whispered while his heart pounded into his chest but refused to give in to fear and uncertainty “I want your blood running down my throat” He continued trembling subtly against the other’s body “I want to lay claim of you as you did to me yesterday.” He stated clearly, his black eyes were shining dangerously and he finally had got a grip on his wild emotions and sensations. They still reached the redhead but at least they weren’t all over the place and he had conquered the panic at breaking this last taboo. He was sure of his next step. _He could do this, he wanted to do it._

“Are you sure?” He green eyed one asked with a huge smile while giving the other access to the side of his neck. “There is no turning back if you do it: you are tying yourself to me.”

The former angel smiled, his eyes showing a little mischief and a lot of certainty.

“You already tied us together for the time being… I say: turnabout is fair play.” He declared while moving towards the pale, tempting, skin of his partner. The tip of his nose caressed the pale skin in a soft, sweet, innocent care. “Moreover, I want the chance to be really close to you…” He proceeded to lick the place where he would put his teeth mark, he just knew that it was the right thing to do, use his tongue to clean and taste that very important place. “I want to feel you inside of me forever…” His voice became darker, heavy and laced with a strong yearning “…I want to be your Heaven.”

The last words of his chosen one had sent a thrill down the dark being spine, making him feel incredibly pleased, this was so amazing, the fact that he could make him feel like this after so many millennia...

Finally Castiel he bit down the neck, and draw blood, the red fluid filled his mouth in a rush and the richness of it… the power it held, the secrets it shared with him… It took a lot of effort to stop and let it go when the only thing he wanted was to gorge on it. He would kill to taste this once more, he thought assertively. He was hooked up on it. Addicted. Trapped. In love. In lust. He licked his lips and move his head to meet the older one’s gaze trying hard to control his urge to sink his fangs once more on the other’s side.

The taller one smiled kindly, his lover was opening up and was letting his past repressed instincts take control, losing the last of his inhibitions and that made him incredibly glad. The beautiful, newborn, demon was choosing him so completely, so unashamedly, that it almost brought tears to his rainforest orbs: it had been so damn long since he had felt this loved, this accepted. Yeah, even him, a high ranked demon had felt lonely and sad many times; his heart yearning to find someone who could be at his side and walk the dark path with him forever not only a couple of centuries, to find someone who didn’t care for his position and was there because he was necessary to him, because his soul called to his. He had cried for someone who loved him as much as he could tell that Dean loved Sam.

Castiel’s need reached him loud and clear, yet the former heavenly host was doing his best to control it, not wanting to hurt him. That concern for his well-being was certainly touching. The same creature who had hunt down, fight against and despised demons was now showing this much worry for one of the Royal Family; if so much care wasn’t directed at him he would have laughed, instead, he smiled wholeheartedly and decided to give his lover what he was longing for, fully conscious that it wouldn’t hurt him in the least and would tied them even strongly together. Yes, he already loved the newly fallen and that meant that he would do whatever it took to keep his consort at his side. Damn! He was as lost as his old friend.

“It’s okay, pretty, go ahead, and sate yourself.” His voice sounded hoarse, and he projected his own hungry for his lover to the other using their link.

The brunette couldn’t help himself and once more gave in to temptation since he knew, instinctually, that he wouldn’t harm the other in the least. It was as good the second time as it had been the first.

Two minutes later he released his lover and kissed him fervently. They both tasted the lingering tang of the older one blood, their hands caressing each other body, mapping its form and savoring the contact and flaming up a strong lust for being physically connected.

“We are truly bonded now.” The black eyed one whispered stopping his ministrations for a moment to look deeply into the other’s orbs.

 The redhead nodded and hugged the slim form of the other tightly.

“My Consort” The Grand Duke declared while turning them around again. This time he would take them to the point of no return, he was showing his feelings to the smaller one in hands on way.

“Yes” He knew what it entitled and now, he embraced it.

His fingers entangled around the long, red, hair of his lover and pushed him closer once more. They both needed this, they both wanted it. He didn’t have any more doubts, no more uncertainties; no more fear… if anything, he was anxious for the things to come.

Astaroth claimed his mouth passionately before moving downwards, he kissed the column of the neck, paying special attention to the place he had bit down earlier, licking it long and hard.

“I want to mark you again, make sure no one can ignore my claim on you…” He whispered against the skin, but it wasn’t time yet, he would do it when they had joined.

The demon moved down once more, this time he focused on the strong, well defined, chest. He touched the nipples with his fingertips, slowly increasing the pressure until they became peaked and his lover arched his back a little, then he bend to take one on his mouth and play with it.

“Astaroth!!!” The brunette yelled, closing his eyes while his open mouth showed his fangs.

“Mmm…” The other murmured against the heated skin sending pleasurable shivers through the other’s body before paying attention to the other nub.

The long fingers of the former angel had become sharp claws, and he was forcefully nailing the soft skin of the other’s nape. When he realized it he released his hold and moved his hand to the strong back, letting the fingernails caress the pale surface, while the other one repositioned itself on the other’s head, caressing the long, red, threads to move down to the shoulders and neck, eliciting a moan from his lover who was moving down his navel.

“Hush, lover… I’ll take good care of you…” He promised while his tongue played on the lower part of the black eyed stomach close enough to his cock but without actually touching it, making the smaller one even more desperate.

“Hurry!!!” He half begged half demanded. His orbs had become pitch black and his aura had a dangerous edge around his body.

The older one thought that his consort made a magnificent, perfect, picture of debauchery, lust and need. He licked his lips and took his beloved on his mouth, but only to tease him, not letting him come, using his hands as a ring around the base.

Castiel screamed frustrated.

“Please!!! You promised!!!” He protested while trying to force the other to release him or at least free himself from the other clasp so he could make himself come.

The royal one put a stop to his attempts by taking both fighting hands on his free one at the same time he stopped all of his ministrations.

“You are beautiful like this…” He said looking adoringly at him “… so lost in sensation.”

“Do something! I need you!!!” He shouted any resemblance of control lost for good.

The redhead smiled and went back up to kiss the red mouth, forcing the now trapped arms up, over the black haired head and used his left index finger to touch his lover’s entrance which made the other brake their lip-lock violently and look at the rainforest colored orbs.

“You…” He began, not really knowing what to say. On one hand he wanted to come and feel them together… on the other hand, he had never done this before, not to this extent anyways…

“Shhh… it’s okay, you will feel so much pleasure you’ll forget anything else...” He whispered passionately but didn’t move forward, waiting for his chosen one acquiescence, it was difficult for him too with his own hard on was pulsating painfully between his tights.

The former angel looked at him questioningly, why wasn’t he moving anymore? Was he having second thoughts? Still, he didn’t dare to ask directly, what if he was?.

Astaroth laughed amiably.

“I thought _you_ were having second thoughts…” He explained and pushed his finger inside the tight channel.

The black eyed one yelled once more and grabbed the other tightly, his fingernails once more clawing the marble skin, _it had hurt_!

“It will pass, I promise…” The green eyed one spoke softly to his beloved, not complaining about the other’s hands hurting him. “Try to relax a little, let me found the place that will send you into ecstasy” He whispered against the smaller’s ear.

The former angel tried to comply, he wanted to feel good once more but it was so hard. Two tears escaped from his lips and he turned his head to the far wall. Now he understood why most of his partners had always preferred being on top, why so many people didn’t like this act, but what he couldn’t figure out was how many liked it, enjoyed it, even. It was horrible!

“Don’t cry, pretty angel…” The royal one freed his hands to touch his face, softly turning him back, to meet his shadowed face. “Bear with it for a little while more…” And he touched the trembling lips of the other with his own, while moving his right hand down, to help him get hard again.

Then, suddenly, something inside of him made him quiver with pure pleasure and he opened his mouth wide as if grasping for air.

“What?!” His whole expression changed, now it made sense! “Again!” He ordered, wanting to make sure it wasn’t a one time deal.

The demon smiled and pressed his prostate once more; letting him experience the delight it could bring him. Castiel closed his eyes, half ashamed of his own wanton behavior and half excited beyond his wildest dreams, all the other’s that had played with him in the past were erased from his mind…

“More, please, more… I want” He begged half voiced, while holding his lover with both hands and moving his legs to embrace the redhead’s waist.

Then, it was time to move things along and the Grand Duke took off his fingers just to push two inside of his chosen one. He had to prepare him carefully and thoroughly, much later they could both allow themselves to be a little more savage.

The rebel one began to move his hips to meet the other’s movements and licked his lips hungrily, silently asking for more. His desire was back full force.

Soon it was time, he couldn’t deny himself anymore, but his lover deserved to be warned beforehand.

“This will hurt a little, pretty angel, I can’t help it…” He said in a soft tone.

Castiel was just too gone to pay any attention, until his body was wrapped in pain once again. He yelled and tear fell down his eyes, however a mere moment after his consort touched his special spot and everything was better.

Slowly the pain was disappearing, gone just like that.

“It’s okay now, it won’t hurt again… I promise you.” Astaroth vowed into his ear and then bit the tasty lobe.

The newborn demon let his body express his feelings; he was experiencing so much bliss he couldn’t even speak. This was so perfect, he felt so complete, he wanted to do this once and again… he got now why so many people did it…

The taller one thrusts became increasingly harder. Soon they were coming, their bodies covered in sweat, their gazes completely darkened and their auras touching each other, united for one perfect instant…

“Love you!” The angel claimed before closing his eyes, he had never felt so tired.

 

 

 

The brunette and the blonde landed naked on the bed, their clothes vanished with a thought, their members entangled on a close embrace, their feathers caressed each other as if they had a mind of their own and their energies were merging together while their minds connected and their emotions linked. There were no more secrets between them, not a single place to hide within themselves. They belonged to each other now, for real, for the whole eternity. It should be a terrifying thought for the both of them, however, it wasn’t. Strangely enough, it was a perfect. It gave them peace.

 

Dean mounted his lover with determination, his mouth open and fangs shining, he had never felt this much _need_ to be with his beloved, to join their bodies and complete the change that had already begun. He meant his earlier words: he would be Samael’s support and would be right at his side when they claimed back Heaven. He understood now, how difficult the other’s position was, how much the fall had hurt him, how much pain he had endured alone during millennia. His consort had friends of course, and very good ones, but even them couldn’t feel or know the extent of the damage that was done to him, being the first one to challenge God’s position as master of everything, the shadows that sometimes threaten to eat up his dark, liberating, light; the madness that lurked behind, waiting for a chance to explode: evilness… pure, unadultered malevolence, bloodlust and destruction, all the negative emotions that he was accused of embody by his former partners and uninformed or misinformed humans they were all present and kept at bay by sheer willpower.

The last time the Light Bearer had been truly tempted to let them run wild and free had been when he, the blonde angel that had captivated his very soul, was trapped and hurt but the older demons had prevented it: they had had to fight him, down and dirty. Finally they were forced to remember him who his Consort was and how would he react if he destroyed the whole Creation to avenge him. The green eyed one had never imagined it had been _this_ bad for Sam. It made him want to cry, to yell, and to take back his sword and armies and start a campaign to annihilate as many angels as he could! But this wasn’t the right time to claim vengeance.

“I love you, Sam.” He said once more, kissing his lover avidly, letting his hands roam through the bronze skin. “You have me now…” He was still reacting to the images in his head, to the feelings in his chest. He wanted to make sure that his beloved knew that he didn’t have to fight alone anymore.

This was going to be hard and fast because none of them could be soft and sweet right there and then.

Dean took a decision in half a second and used his fingers to prepare himself, to the amaze of his Bonded One. Sam’s eyes shone, the dark spark in them seemed about to project itself out of his orbs, so wonderful was the vision of his mate readying himself for their joining. “Angel…” He called with an incredibly deep voice.

That was all, the smaller one could take: he pushed his lover inside of himself with a movement. Once they were completely joined he stood still, savoring the feeling of being one and opened their link to its fullest, letting the brunette know if his past tryst and tricks, of his own loneliness that he had been the only one capable of seeing it, showing him his own agony when he found out the truth but the older one couldn’t remember him and finally his incredibly relief when he acknowledge himself and their relationship, his complete happiness at being reunited once more…

“Oh, Dean…” He whispered bringing him down to claim his mouth “I love you so much, I never meant to hurt you, just wanted you back! I didn’t know what else to do! If I…” He apologized with all his heart.

The former holy warrior put his fingers against the other’s lips, effectively shutting him up.

“I know… let’s put this past us.” Maybe if he could forget about this the taller one would be able to do the same about his behavior while they were hunters.

The royal one turned them around and taking each of the younger’s hands with his own, entwining their fingers he forced their gazed to meet.

“I told you earlier and I tell you now: there is nothing to forgive, beautiful, you keep us alive and safe.” He said moving very slowly inside of his beloved’s body, never taking his golden eyes away from the emerald’s “You take care of me, stayed by my side and even let me go when it almost broke you.” Now he hid his face in the other’s neck curve, and licked the unguarded skin there “You were strong enough to bid time so I could wake up on my own and came back with me.”

He could felt the sincerity of the other, there was no resentment, no hate… 

“Of course!” I’d never leave you, not willingly!” He protested. An enormous weight had been lift from his soul and he finally could relax, concentrating only on enjoying their coupling.

They kissed once more and the blonde used his internal muscles to stroke the other’s member, he knew how much Sam liked when he did it. The golden eyes shone once more, now the anguish was out of the picture he would apply himself to move the other’s world and he imposed a new faster pace on his thrust.

Not longer after that former heavenly host bit down his consort’s neck drawing blood and cum at the same time, while the brunette was sent over the edge by his beloved’s bit and the sudden tightening of his channel.

 

Two minutes after the climax they were still hugging each other, enjoying their proximity and newfound connection. Their breaths were back to normal, and they could hear the other’s normal heart beating.

The, newly awaken demon began to close his eyes to sleep for a little while when he was startled by a strong hand rising his chin.

“Dean, former warrior angel of Michael’s forces, the one who dared to question authority, who followed me out of love, Leader of many Infernal Armies and Forces, Royal Counselor, Strategist, and my mate and only beloved _I will be your Bonded one, your Consort for all of eternity, I'll share the burden with you, I'll stay at your side even after the lights of the Pit are long extinguished._ ”

The words were so heartfelt that it brought tears of happiness to the former heavenly host, but what was even more touching was the fact that Samael had just pledged himself to him: he had taken the Oath, right there and then.

Now, it was official, they were Bonded, having claimed each other and nobody would be able to deny it, it was written on their auras, on their souls and it was even on their blood.

“Don’t cry, angel.” He said a little concerned.

“I’m so happy… I… ” _I’m sorry_ he was about to say, for showing so much emotion, for worrying his lover, but truth was… he wasn’t in the least. He was exultant and wanted to let it be known.

The King then smiled, he was glad he could make his consort this delighted after so much grief in their lives, without another word he brought the other a little closer to his body and touched his right temple with his lips.

“Then it’s okay.”

Dean moved to put his head over the muscled, well-defined chest, of his beloved and relaxed. They have come such a long journey just to be together once more, now it was all in the past, they had surpassed the most terrible test and it was time they stood up and returned the blow, but that would come later, when he had heal completely and was strong again: once he could put together his old team and reorganize his soldiers, have the newest intelligence and information, he had been able to plan carefully the next century of war.

But before all that he had to talk with Castiel, and would do it as soon as he left the bed because now, in the quiet room, with his emotions under control he could feel the other’s fall. He would make sure the, now, former angel was okay and understood his situation, he would assure the other that he was there to help him through the path, especially since he felt it was his responsibility being the one who brought him to Hell. And then, he would have a long talk with Grand Duke just to be certain that the other knew how much the black eyed one meant to him and if he so much as suspected that he was playing Cass…

“Let it go, Dean, Astaroth is head over heels with your friend.” Sam’s voice sounded amused over his head “He had already claimed him.”

The green eyed one looked up at the other.

“You mean…?” He didn’t dare to finish to finish the question.

“Yes, they are consorts.”

“That son of a bitch!” The younger one exclaimed moving around to stand up.

“Wait, angel, wait...” The golden eyed one took him by the arms and prevented him from taking any drastic measure “Focus on them.” He asked

The blonde’s eyes shone dangerously, he didn’t quite understood what the other was talking about.

“Trust me, angel, focus on them…” He realized that he would have to guide his lover through his new powers “…close your eyes and look for them, let it come to you…”

He did as he was told and a moment later he could tell with complete certainty how much the former holy host was loved and how good the other was to him, Castiel had lost his heart to the redhead, but he had accomplished something he had sought akin to impossible he had won Astaroth’s in return.

“Maybe I won’t beat him up to a pulp.” He declared, laying on the bed once more near his lover.

Sam smiled, soon his Bonded One would have himself under control again, but in the meanwhile he was enjoying this carefree, brutally honest, impulsive, feral creature at his side.

“We’ll talk to them later but let them have some Honeymoon time first”

“Speaking of Honeymoon…” He began, licking the other’s fair skin in short, soft, laps “…we are in the middle of it too…”

Samael laughed hard and run his left fingers through the other’s short hair.

“Yeah, we are.” And then he took possession of the sinfully soft lips of the smaller one.

 

Later on, they would have a ceremony where they would take the Oath in public and then a huge fest would take place, giving everyone the chance to rejoice and have fun…but that would happen much later if Sam had anything to say about it.

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The boys and everything about them belong to Eric Krypke and CW; the story is mine. Astaroth belongs to himself and has kindly let me use his name and character for this little piece. Samael also belongs to himself, but had accepted to play Sam for a while.


End file.
